Fini les blagues
by Lucyle2B
Summary: Deux amis . Des blagues . Mais bien sur il y eu LA blague de trop . Et voila comment Scott MCCall se retrouve à vouloir donner une des plus grandes leçons de vie à ses amis Derek et Stiles . C'est ce qu'on appelle l'arroseur arrosé .
1. La blague de trop

******************** Fini les blagues ( UA ) *****************************

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis .

**RESUME** : Stiles et Derek étaient amis . Peut être même un peu plus , mais ça personne ne le savait vraiment , pas même eux . Ensemble ils aimaient bien faire les 400 coups et faire des blagues à leurs amis . Blagues qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux d'ailleurs . Leur victime préférée : Scott McCall . Jusqu'au jour où ils firent LA blague de trop . Ce n'est plus dans la rigolade qu'ils devront s'entraider mais c'est ensemble qu'ils devront s'unir pour se battre pour leur propre survie ... Voila comment Scott McCall leur donna une des plus grands leçons de leur vie ...

********************* - **Chapitre 1 : La blague de trop** - *******************

Stiles et Derek se connaissaient depuis des années . Au début leur relation n'était pas simple , ils se détestaient presque ... Mais ils avaient réussi à dépasser tout ça . Et au fil du temps . Des semaines . Des mois et des années il étaient devenus très proches . De très bon amis . Ils ne savaient pas d'où leur était venue l'idée de faire des blagues . Peut être était ce dû à l'hyper-acitivé de Stiles qui ne savait pas tenir en place ou peut être était ce Derek qui s'était dit que ce serait drôle mais aussi parce que ça le rapprocherait davantage de Stiles . Mais une chose est sûre , c'est qu'ils étaient de très grands enfants et qu'ils adoraient leur petit moment quand ils faisaient des blagues . On peut dire qu'ils rigolaient bien ensemble . Et ils adoraient encore plus , surtout quand leur victime n'était autre que Scott McCall .

C'était par une belle matinée ensoleillée que Stiles rejoignit Derek à son loft ..

Stiles : Hey salut mon pote , ça va ? " lui faisant une accolade " .

Derek : Ça va et toi ? Tiens regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ..

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Derek : Bas regarde .

Puis Stiles ouvrit le sac que Derek lui avait tendu .

Stiles : C'est pas vrai ... T'es un grand malade tu sais ça ... J'adore ... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

Derek : Pas moi . Nous .

Stiles : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ça ?

Derek : Tu ne devines pas ?

Stiles : Oh si .. En fait j'imagine très bien . On peut faire beaucoup de choses Derek ... Je me demande juste qui va être la prochaine victime .

Derek : À ton avis ... Qui est notre victime préférée .. Scott bien sur " souriant " .

Stiles : Tu sais , un jour il va vraiment finir par nous tuer .

Derek : Allez Stiles . Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant ... Rappelles toi la fois où il s'est levé et qu'il s'est prit une bassine d'eau en pleine poire .. Tien ou la fois où il s'est réveillé avec la main collée dans son caleçon ...

Stiles : Yeah " sarcastique " . Je me rappelle de cette fois ... La tête qu'il a fait . Jamais j'oublierais . C'était MYTHIQUE ...

Ils se mirent à rire ...

Stiles : Tu crois qu'on a pu le castrer .

Derek : Soit pas stupide . Je m'étais renseigné avant . Il ne risquait rien ... Je suis fou mais pas idiot Stiles ...

Stiles : Oui heureusement d'ailleurs que ça ne lui a rien fait parce que là il nous aurait vraiment tué pour de bon . Je vois déjà les gros titres : " Un ado castré par sa propre main "

Puis ils repartirent à rire de plus belle ..

Derek : Wouuu .. Arrêtes . J'ai des crampes d'estomac avec tes conneries .

Stiles : Et moi donc ...

Mais voila . Scott n'était pas en reste et il ne comptait plus se laisser faire . Combien de fois il avait dit à ses amis de se reprendre et de mûrir un peu . Car tôt ou tard ça finirait par leur retomber dessus . Des milliers de fois au moins ... Bien sur , ces deux rigolos le lui avaient promis de se reprendre et d'arrêter mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps . En effet , ils n'avaient tenu qu'une toute petite semaine . Et encore , ça avait été une vraie torture de ne rien faire pendant cette semaine .. Mais voila . Scott en avait vraiment marre . Il en avait marre de se lever trempé le matin . Il en avait marre de se lever et de se prendre des objets en pleine tête ou il en avait marre que son dentifrice soit échangé avec de la crème fraîche mélangé avec du sel . Il en avait tout simplement marre d'être leur cobaye . Alors il avait décidé de se venger et pas n'importe comment . Ça non . Il avait décidé de leur faire une blague à son tour . Mais Scott était plus malin que ça . Alors il leur prépara LA blague qu'ils ne seraient pas prêt d'oublier ... Une blague qui les suivra toute leur vie .


	2. Dernière blague

** ***** - Chapitre 2 : Dernière blague - ********

Derek et Stiles étaient en train de monter leur combine , pour une fois de plus piéger Scott . Mais cette fois ci , ils n'y allaient pas de main morte . Non . En effet , le sac était rempli de toutes sortes de choses . Un Klaxon de stade . De la mousse à raser . Du décolorant pour les cheveux . Du papier film transparent . Tout y était pour faire les blagues les plus irritantes et ainsi gâcher une des matinées de Scott McCall ... Mais bien sur , ce ne serait pas pour maintenant mais pour le lendemain , car il fallait bien tout mettre en place et comment le faire quand le jeune était chez lui ... Ce n'est pas une blague qu'il aurait à subir mais tout un lot . Scott qui lui était déjà en train de préparer sa vengeance , ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais avec ces deux compères , il s'attendait à tout . Alors les deux comiques discutaient ensemble afin de mettre leur plan en place ...

Stiles : Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour installer tout ça avec Scott qui est chez lui .

Derek : C'est là où tu interviens Stiles . Tu vas l'appeler et tu vas lui dire que tu veux te faire une journée ciné entre pote .

Stiles : Il est pas bête . Il tombera pas dans le panneau .

Derek : Je sais pas moi . Alors dis lui que tu regrettes toutes les blagues pourries qu'il a du subir . Parle lui de ta vie amoureuse . J'en sais rien moi . Mais trouve quelque chose .

Stiles : Ma vie amoureuse . Elle bien bonne celle la . C'est le calme plat de ce côté la je te rappelle . Mais les excuses ça me paraît bien .

Derek : Tu vois . Pas besoin de se creuser la tête . Et pour ta vie amoureuse , peut être que quelqu'un t'apprécies . Peut être même plus et qu'il se trouve même sous son ton nez et que toi , tu ne vois rien du tout .

Stiles : Bas quand cette personne se manifestera , n'hésite pas à me l'envoyer hein ... Que je lui dise deux trois mots ..

Mais Stiles ignorait à ce moment que cette personne pouvait être Derek .

Stiles : Bon et après alors , tu vas faire quoi toi ?

Derek : Une fois que tu es avec Scott et que la maison est vide , envoie moi un message d'accord . C'est là que j'interviens ...

Stiles : Ok cool . N'oublies pas de brancher ça " lui tendant des minis caméras et micros "

Derek : Où est-ce que t'as eu ça Stiles ? .

Stiles : Mon père est shérif , tu te souviens ?

Derek : Ça non j'ai pas oublié " repensant à la fois où il l'avait arrêté " . Mais si il s'aperçoit que ça a disparu , tu risques d'avoir de très gros problèmes .

Stiles : Il en saura rien , t'inquiète . Tiens , tu regarderas dans une des boîtes tu as la notice . Ce serait con d'avoir l'image mais pas le son .

Derek : Oui , ce serait bête . C'est bon Stiles . Je crois que je m'en sortirais . Allez appelles Scott maintenant .

Puis Stiles sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son ami .

_- Hey Scott , comment ça va ? _

_- Ça va Stiles . On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt un dimanche matin ?_

_- Désolé . Je te réveille . _

_- Non puisque je suis en train de te parler idiot . _

_- Ok . Ecoute . J'ai bien réfléchi à mon comportement ces derniers temps . Tu sais moi . Mes blagues à deux balles . Et je voulais m'excuser . _

_- Toi . T'excuser . Me fait pas rire Stiles . On a bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois . _

_- Oui je sais bien Scott . Mais cette fois , c'est différent . Je te promet . _

_- Et en quoi ce serait différent cette fois ci . Je t'écoute . _

_- Parce que j'ai réfléchis Scott . Tu es mon meilleur pote . Je veux dire on se connaît depuis toujours . Tu es mon frère et j'ai réalisé que je voulais pas perdre ça ... J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie . Tu saisis . _

_- Ok . Disons que je te crois . Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors . _

_- Que dirais tu d'une journée entre pote comme on avait l'habitude de faire . On passerait d'abord chez moi pour tester mes derniers jeux vidéos et après on pourrait sortir se faire un ciné et manger un morceau . _

- _J'avoue que c'est très tentant ça Stiles comme programme . Mais qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas d'entourloupe . _

_- Je te promet Scott . Il n'y a pas de piège ... Mais si tu veux pas venir , je comprendrais . Ce serait que justice après tout " avec presque un sanglot dans sa voix " . _

_- C'est bon Stiles .. Ok . Mais passe me chercher alors dans un quart d'heure d'accord , parce que c'est ma mère qui a la voiture et elle ne rentre pas avant 20h ..._

_- Ok dans un quart d'heure . Pas de problème . À tout à l'heure mon pote ... _

Puis il raccrocha . Derek avait suivi toute la conversation . Il ne saurait dire si Stiles était sincère ou non . Mais si c'était pas le cas , il était un sacré bon comédien . Ce qui irritait un peu Derek car Stiles n'en avait que pour Scott , ce qui le gêna sur le moment . Puis Stiles se tournait vers Derek et lui sourit . Ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées . Il s'était même surprit lui même , à trouver le sourire de l'hyper-actif très beau sur le moment . Qu'il en avait presque rougit ... Mais il se ressaisit quand Stiles l'interpella ..

Stiles : Derek ? T'es avec moi ?

Derek : Oui Stiles .. Alors. Il marche ?

Stiles : Il marche pas . Il court .

Mais Scott n'était pas dupe . Il connaissait Stiles sur le bout des doigts . Et il savait que s'il l'invitait à sortir , c'était pour l'éloigner de la maison afin que son complice mette encore une de leur blague à exécution . Mais Scott ne dit rien et ne réagit pas . Il avait déjà son plan en tête pour les punir . Alors même s'il devait subir encore leurs blagues , il savait que ce serait la dernière fois que ça arriverait .


	3. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

******* - Chapitre 3 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid - *******

Stiles et Scott avaient passé la journée ensemble et une partie de la soirée . Mais il était temps pour Scott de rentrer car il se faisait tard et qu'il y avait cours demain .

Scott : Bon allez . Va falloir que je rentre .

Stiles : Déjà ?

Scott : Stiles et il quasiment dix heures , on a cours demain je te signale .

Stiles : Oui ç est vrai . J'avais pas fais attention à l'heure . Let's go alors .

Scott : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " voyant Stiles prendre ses clés " .

Stiles : Je te ramène . Tu vas pas rentrer à pied Scott .

Scott : C'est bon je peux marcher Stiles .

Stiles : Tu rigoles ou quoi .. Allez discute pas je te ramène ..

Scott : Ok comme tu veux .

Puis les deux jeunes montèrent dans la jeep de Stiles et se dirigeaient tout droit vers chez Scott .

Stiles : Ça y est mon pote on y est ...

Scott : Oui . Merci Stiles pour cette journée c'était sympa .

Stiles : Merci à toi . On se refait ça quand tu veux .

Scott : Pas de souci ... Bonne nuit .

Stiles : Bonne nuit . À demain .

Puis Scott rentrait chez lui , par la fenêtre afin de ne pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait en bas . Il allait directement se coucher ... Stiles , lui filait directement chez Derek ... Arrivé devant le loft , il frappa à la porte . Derek dormait mais fini par se réveiller par les coups donnés par Stiles alors il se levait pour ouvrir . Et c'est uniquement couvert d'un bas de survêtement et torse nu qu'il lui ouvrit .

Derek : Stiles ? T'as vu l'heure . Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Jamais tu dors . Et puis t'as pas cours demain .

Stiles était presque sans voix face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui et n'avait pas répondu de suite à Derek . Son coeur venait littéralement de s'arrêter ..

Derek : Alors , je t'écoute .

Stiles : Hey Derek . Désolé de passer tard ...

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Stiles : Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu avais préparé pour Scott . Quelle question . Est ce que tu vas me laisser entrer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es pas drôle ce soir mon pote .

Derek : Peut être parce que je dormais et qu'une certaine personne m'a réveillé à force de taper comme un taré à ma porte ...

Stiles : Oui désolé pour ça ... Oublie . Je repasse demain au pire .

Derek : Non c'est bon . Maintenant que tu es la , reste .

Stiles : Merci . Allez raconte . " impatient " .

Puis la Derek expliquait point par point ce qu'il avait réservé à Scott pour son réveil . Stiles n'en revenait pas mais trouvait ça très malin .

Stiles : Whoua Derek . Si avec ça Scott ne nous tue pas , il nous tuera jamais ..

Derek : Oui j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort . Mais crois moi , on va bien rire .

Stiles : T'es vilain Derek quand tu t'y met ..

Derek : C'est de ta faute ça . C'est depuis que je traine avec toi ...

Stiles : Ah c'est moi le fautif maintenant " fit il tout en s'approchant de Derek " .

Il était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque .

Derek : Oui Stiles ... Tu m'as dévergondé . " posant son doigt sur son torse " .

Puis la , les deux hommes se regardèrent un petit moment . Derek s'était même surprit à s'approcher un peu plus de Stiles . Mais l'hyper-actif surprit à son tour par les pensées qui traversaient son esprit , avait été gêné alors reprit la conversation tout en se reculant .

Stiles : Je devrais y aller ... Comme t'as dis j'ai cours demain .

Puis Derek sortit de ses pensées .

Derek : Oui tu as raison . Rentres chez toi Stiles . Tu n'auras qu'à passer demain après les cours ..

Stiles : Oui . On fait ça . À demain Derek .

Derek : Fais attention sur la route .

Stiles : T'inquiète . Je fais toujours attention ..

Puis Stiles partit . Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer au loft . Que s'était il passé avec Derek et pourquoi Derek s'était laissé submergé ... Il arrivait chez lui et allait à son tour dormir afin de chasser les pensées qui parcouraient sa tête . Pensées qu'il avait eu envers Derek . Il s'était surprit à le trouver super sexy voir carrément hot sans son tee-shirt .

On était déjà le petit matin et le réveil de Scott se mit à sonner . Alors il se levait et s'apprêtait à aller dans la salle de bain . Et quand il ouvrit la porte de celle ci un bruit de Klaxon fit résonner toute la maison et réveilla sa mère en sursaut ...

Scott : Stiles ... " marmonnait il " .

Melissa : Scott McCall !... C'est quoi ton problème ce matin ?

Scott : Désolé maman ... Encore une blague stupide de Stiles ...

Melissa : Tu lui diras que c'est la dernière fois qu'il s'amuse à faire ce genre de choses , sinon c'est moi qui me charge de son cas ..

Scott : Oui maman . Désolé .

Puis Scott continuait son train train quotidien et parti prendre sa douche . Il commençait à faire couler l'eau et se lavait les cheveux . Une fois sorti de la douche , il allait au lavabo pour se brosser les dents . Mais quand il releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir , il piqua une crise .. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus noirs mais blond tournesol ...

Scott : Tu vas me le payer Stiles . J'espère que tu savoures bien ...

Puis il prit son dentifrice et allait pour se brosser les dents ... Mais bien sur , le dentifrice aussi était piégé ... Mais Scott malgré qu'il soit énervé continuait de se brosser les dents l'air de rien . Après tout il savait que sa vengeance arrivait .

Il fini ensuite par s'habiller et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner . Et quand il arrivait devant l'escalier , il rencontra le papier film transparent et se vautra d'une gamelle phénoménale . Il était descendu plus vite qu'il n'était monté la veille . Là , la moutarde commençait vraiment à monter . Il se demandait qu'est-ce que ses deux rigolos avaient encore bien pu lui réserver comme surprise ... Il avait un peu mal partout le pauvre , mais il se relevait pour atteindre la cuisine . Arrivé dans celle ci , il prit un bol de lait et ses gâteaux préférés . Des oréos . Il était content car il s'était dit que jamais ils s'en prendraient à la nourriture et encore moins à son péché mignon . Mais qu'elle ne fut pas son erreur . A la première bouchée de son délicieux gâteau , il se précipitait vers le lavabo et recracha tout . En effet , ce n'était plus du bon lait qu'il y avait dans le oréo , mais de la mousse à raser ...

La , en effet , s'en était vraiment de trop pour Scott . Ses amis étaient vraiment allé trop loin mais il leur reconnaissait au moins une chose . Leur ingéniosité ..

Scott ne voulait plus prendre aucun risque , alors il ne toucha plus à rien chez lui et parti en cours ... Stiles lui n'y était pas évidemment . Il ne voulait pas affronter la colère de Scott seul ...

Alors c'est en solo que Scott passait sa journée de cours . Personne ne lui avait tenu rigueur quand à sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux . Au contraire , les jeunes du bahut avaient trouvé ça plutôt fun en fait . Et Scott aussi en riait . Après tout , il savait que tout s'arrêterait ce soir ... Fini les blagues . Fini de s'en prendre à son dentifrice et fini de s'en prendre à sa nourriture ...

Arrivait la fin de journée . Stiles avait rejoint Derek au loft . Ils regardèrent les vidéos ensemble et s'étaient pris de crampes de fou rire quand il virent Scott dévaler l'escalier avec le papier film sur sa tête . Le pire était sans doute la tête qu'il avait fait quand il avait vu sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux ... Puis une fois les bandes visionnées , Stiles rangeait tout dans les boîtes car il devait tout ramener au commissariat avant que la disparition de ses petits objets ne se fasse remarquer .

C'etait la fin des cours et Scott décidait de passer voir Derek . Il savait que Stiles ne serait pas loin . Quand celui ci franchit la porte du loft , les deux malins commençaient à rire comme les grands enfants qu'ils étaient ...

Scott : Oui c'est ça , marrez vous les mecs ... C'est pas comme si vous aviez gâché ma journée ...

Stiles : Cette couleur te va bien je trouve . Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Derek ..

Derek : Oui . Ça fait ressortir ton teint ... En quelque sorte .

Puis ils se remirent à rire . Même Scott les accompagnait de bon coeur . Après tout , il savait ce qui allait se passer . Mais Derek et Stiles , eux étaient loin de s'en douter ...

Stiles : Attend une minute . T'es pas énervé Scott . T'as pas envie de nous tuer . Pas même un petit peu .

Scott : En fait non . Faut croire que je me suis habitué à toutes vos conneries ... Mais les gars , vous vous en êtes pris à mes oréos ... Et ça , je peux pas vous le pardonner les mecs , c'est sacrilège ...

Les deux zigotos se regardèrent puis fixèrent Scott , totalement incrédules et se mirent à rirent comme des idiots ...

Puis soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre et là , une fumée blanche et épaisse commençait à envahir le loft de Derek ...

Derek : C'est quoi ça .

Stiles : Derek , qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Scott : Encore une de vos blagues les gars ...

Mais Scott savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague , puisqu'il s'agissait en fait de sa vengeance qui commençait à se mettre ne place .

Derek : Ce n'est pas une blague Scott .

Puis là , Stiles et Derek se firent assommer par un homme . Et quand ces deux la se réveillèrent , ils se retrouvèrent les mains et pieds liés . Assis par terre dans une sombre pièce humide et froide ... Une toute petite pièce avec comme compagnie des rats ... Ils avaient mal à la tête et ne réalisaient pas vraiment ...

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel . Et où on est ?

Derek : J'en sais rien Stiles ...

Maintenant c'est Scott qui tirait les ficelles et qui se trouvait derrière la caméra . C'était à son tour de s'amuser un peu .

Scott : On va bien rigoler ...


	4. Que le jeu commence

******* - Chapitre 4 : Que le jeu commence - *******

Derek et Stiles n'arrivaient pas à savoir où ils étaient . Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se détacher mais il n'y avait rien à faire ils y arrivaient pas ...

Stiles : Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour couper ses liens .

Derek : On sortira pas d'ici Stiles . Regardes autour de toi . Il n'y a rien . Pas même un caillasse !

Stiles : Et bas on va trouver autre chose . On va chercher . On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose dans tout ce bordel " regardant dans la direction d'un établi avec pleins de trucs posés dessus " ...

Derek : Ok . T'es prêt à te lever .

Stiles : Oui ..

En effet , les deux hommes allaient devoir s'entraider car ils étaient pieds et mains liées , mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas la . Non . Ils étaient aussi attachés l'un à l'autre et bien sur les mains dans le dos ...

Stiles : Donne moi tes mains Derek

Derek : Pourquoi faire ? " étonné " .

Stiles : Pour les caresser ... À ton avis imbécile ! Pour qu'on est un appui pour s'aider à se lever ... Des fois je me demande vraiment si tu sais utiliser ton cerveau pour autre chose que des blagues Derek ...

Derek : La ferme Stiles ... Vas y donne tes mains .

Puis leur mains se frôlèrent , se touchèrent pour finir par s'entrelacer .

Stiles : Allez suis moi . Faut qu'on arrive à atteindre l'établi ..

Derek : C'est bon je te suis . Mais fais gaffe Stiles d'accord .

Stiles : C'est bon , je suis pas totalement abruti ...

Derek : Tu m'en diras tant .

Puis ils avancèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'établi . Mais au moment où ils allaient y parvenir , Stiles marcha sur son lacet et les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol . Sur le côté .

Derek : Je vais te tuer Stiles !

Mais Derek n'eut pas de réponse . Stiles s'était légèrement cogné la tête en tombant . Rien de grave . Mais il s'est dit qu'en ne répondant pas , Derek finirait par le laisser tranquille . Sauf que Derek lui s'inquiétait .

Derek : Stiles ? T'es avec moi .. Stiles !

Stiles : C'est bon . Je suis la . Si tu pouvais éviter de crier dans mes tympans .

Derek : Répond moi alors la prochaine fois que je te parle ...

Scott , qui était derrière son écran s'amusait de voir comment les deux amis si proches dans leurs bêtises pouvaient être aussi éloignés dans la lutte et dans une situation pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés ... Bien sur Scott n'avait pas été seul pour préparer tout ça . En effet , il avait eu l'aide de son père Raphaël McCall . Et quoi de mieux qu'un agent du fbi pour pouvoir infiltrer et espionner ... Et puis ça leur servirait de leçon . Scott était plutôt satisfait mais il ne comptait pas en rester là ..

Stiles : Prêt pour le second round .

Derek : Oui mais fais gaffe ou tu marches Stiles .. Je compte pas m'éterniser ici .

Stiles : C'est bon Derek . Arrête de me prendre pour un demeuré d'accord ...

Derek soupira et tous deux firent un nouvel essai . Ils étaient debout et après plusieurs minutes et tout en lenteur , ils arrivèrent enfin à l'établi , et sans tomber cette fois ...

Là , ils regardèrent avec soin les objets qui s'y trouvaient .. Puis le regard de Stiles s'arrêta sur un objet en particulier ... Derek suivi son regard .

Derek : Même pas en rêve ... T'es pas bien ou quoi ! Tu oublies de suite cette idée Stiles .

Stiles : C'est notre meilleure chance Derek .. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque de me brûler pour nous sortir de la .

Derek : Tu sais que t'es un gros malade .. Tu le sais ça ...

Stiles : Oui mais en attendant , je ne vois pas chercher de solution . Je vais nous sortir d'ici ... Allez .. On va devoir être ingénieux pour choper le chalumeau . Il faudrait qu'on se penche ...

Derek : Mauvaise idée . Tu veux qu'on l'attrape comment . Avec nos dents ?

Stiles : Ouai . T'as raison , complètement débile cette idée . Tu as mieux ?

Derek : Oui .. Tu vas t'appuyer sur moi , passer tes jambes sur l'établi et choper le chalumeau avec tes pieds Stiles . C'est la meilleure option ... Tu t'en sens capable ..

Stiles : Si c'est pour me sortir d'ici et ne plus me retrouver coincé avec toi . Alors oui Derek . J'en suis capable .

Derek : Ok . Alors c'est parti .

Derek se plaçait dos a l'établi . Il se pencha vers l'avant afin que Stiles se retrouve sur son dos et ainsi basculer ses jambes sur l'établi . De la il atteignit le chalumeau et arrivait à l'attraper .

Stiles : C'est bon , je l'ai Derek . Tu peux me reposer .

Derek s'exécutait . Là ils s'assirent et regardèrent le chalumeau . Oui ils avaient trouvé une idée mais pas si brillante . En effet le chalumeau était manuel , et il fallait donc une allumette pour l'allumer ...

Derek : Merde . Fais chier ! " cria t'il tout en balançant son pied dans le chalumeau , après s'être relevé , en emportant avec lui Stiles .

Stiles : Hey . Fais gaffe mec .. On va trouver que chose . Calmes toi .

Derek : Oui facile à dire Stiles . On est attaché l'un à l'autre et même si on arrive à enlever la première corde , on aura toujours les mains et les pieds liés .

Stiles : T'as oublié avec qui t'étais . Tu te rappelles . Le petit con hyperactif qui a toujours les plan B . Alors pas de panique .

Puis la Stiles scruta les alentours . Puis il aperçut une poutre avec ce qui semblait être des clous qui dépassaient .

Stiles : Tu vois Derek . Regarde la poutre . Il y a des clous ... On va s'en servir ...

Derek : Ça va nous prendre des heures Stiles .

Stiles : Si t'as une autre idée , je t'écoute monsieur je sais tout ...

Derek : Regardes toi Stiles . T'as la peau sur les os . Alors si on se rapproche suffisamment , quitte à se coller , tu devrais réussir à te glisser sous la corde ... Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ...

Stiles : Oui . T'as pas tort . Bien que je ne sache pas comment je suis censé prendre tes propos ..

Derek : Et si tu la fermais et que tu t'approchais qu'on puisse se détacher ...

Puis Stiles s'approchait de Derek . Dangereusement . Puis il commençait à gesticuler , à se trémousser . Ce qui commençait à mettre Derek mal à l'aise . Surtout quand les fesses de Stiles étaient venues frotter les siennes ... La , ce n'était plus de la gêne qu'il ressentait mais du désir ..

Derek : C'est bon , tu t'en sors ?

Stiles : Laisse moi deux minutes s'il te plaît . J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi ... J'y suis presque ok ..

Puis après une lutte acharnée d'un quart d'heure , Stiles fini par s'enlever de la corde et les deux hommes étaient enfin " décollés "

Derek : C'est pas trop tôt .

Stiles : Il nous reste toujours les autres . T'as une idée ?

Scott était vraiment étonné par l'ingéniosité de Derek . Il savait maintenant qui menait les batailles quand aux blagues qu'il faisait . Mais ils n'étaient quand même pas au bout de leur surprise . Car meme s'ils étaient enfermés , Scott ne comptait pas leur faire de mal .

Stiles : Bon alors Derek . Une idée pour ses cordes .

Derek : Oui . Mais ça va pas te plaire .

Stiles : Dis toujours .

Derek : Nos dents ...

Stiles : Nos quoi !

Derek : T'as très bien entendu ...

Stiles : Très bien . Comme je me suis dévoué pour passer à travers la corde . Tu vas te servir de tes dents Derek ...

Derek : Quoi ...

Stiles : Oui Derek . Et puis tu l'as dis toi même . Je n'ai que la peau sur les os , donc pas de muscle donc pas de force dans la mâchoire . Alors que quand je vois la tienne , elle et plutôt carrée et massive . Donc tu t'y colle . Désolé mec ..

Derek : Tu vas me le payer ...

Stiles : Oui si tu le dis ... Allez " fit il lui tournant le dos et montrant ses mains enchaînées "

Puis Derek s'approchait et du s émettre à genoux pour arriver à hauteur de ses mains . Puis il commençait à prendre la corde dans sa bouche afin de défaire le nœud . Il avait beaucoup de mal mais fini par y arriver . Il lui fallu quand même dix minutes pour y parvenir . Stiles avait enfin les mains libres . Il se baissa pour enlever la corde à ses pieds . Puis il se frottait les poignets , narguant Derek ..

Stiles : Punaise je revis ... Ça fait trop du bien .

Derek : C'est bon . T'a fini ? Tu peux me détacher maintenant ..

Stiles : Je sais pas encore Derek . J'ai pas encore pris ma décision .

Derek : Tu te fou de moi la ..

Stiles : Bien sûr que je me fou de toi .. Allez tourne toi idiot " fit il en s'approchant de lui " .

Mais aussitôt les mains et pieds détachés , Derek prit Stiles par le col et le scotcha contre le mur ..

Derek : Tu refais plus jamais ça ok !

Stiles : Oh c'est bon . Faut te détendre Derek .. Dis toi qu'il pourrait y avoir pire comme situation ... Allez fais pas le grincheux ... " posant sa main sur son épaule " .

Puis Derek le relâcha doucement . Ensemble il firent le tour de la pièce pour essayer de trouver une sortie . Et là , ils tombèrent sur une porte . Mais bien sur celle ci était fermée à clé . Puis soudain ils entendirent une voix .

_- Alors ça va ? Vous êtes à votre aise la dedans .. _

Puis les deux compères cherchèrent d'où pouvait provenir la voix . Et ils virent une espèce de grille de forme circulaire au plafond , dans un coin ...

Derek : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Stiles : Je sais pas Derek . Mais la on est mal .

_- Vous inquiétez pas , on vous veut aucun mal . _

Derek : Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ?

Mais il n'eurent aucune réponse .

Stiles : On vous a posé une question !

- _On veut juste s'amuser un peu ... _

Derek et Stiles se fixèrent d'un air incompréhensif . Ils le savaient , il étaient dans la mouise . De plus , il leur était impossible de reconnaître la voix de leur pote , car Raphaël avait lui aussi , tout un tas de petit gadgets d'espion . Notamment un modificateur de voix ... Le jeu pouvais commencer ...


	5. On est mal barré

******* - Chapitre 5 : On est mal barré - *******

Stiles et Derek ne savaient pas où il étaient . Ils ne savaient pas non plus qui s'amusait avec eux mais Stiles commençait sérieusement à péter un plomb ...

Stiles : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici . Je veux pas moisir ici . Je peux pas mourir ici . Je suis trop jeune . J'ai quoi dix sept ans et je vais mourir avant même de connaitre les joies de l'amour ... C'est juste pas possible .

Derek : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Stiles . Geindre comme une fille ne va pas nous faire sortir d'ici , alors ferme la , tu veux bien .

Stiles : C'est facile à dire pour toi mec . Toi t'as presque tout connu de la vie . Les gonzesses . Les fêtes . L'amour et le sexe ... Moi j'ai rien eu de tout ça .. Pas encore du moins .

Derek : Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte à mon sujet Stiles . Bon vous la . Derrière la caméra . Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?. Pourquoi vous nous avez enfermé ici ?.

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dis . On veut juste s'amuser un peu ._

Stiles : Parce que kidnapper des gens et les séquestrer c'est se marrer . Super le sens de l'humour . Sérieux vous repasserez car niveau blague , vous êtes vraiment nul . Zéro pointé .

_- Oui c'est pas comme toi Stiles ... Le plus amusant reste à venir .._

Stiles : Vous savez comment je m'appelle ...

- _Bien sûr ... _

Derek : Stiles , approche ...

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Approches je te dis ...

Puis Stiles s'avançait vers lui et Derek s'approcha de son oreille afin de lui parler en murmurant . À ce contact et ce rapprochement , Stiles eu un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps et avait dû retenir sa respiration afin de ne pas montrer que Derek lui faisait de l'effet ...

Derek : Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'on soit ici mais pas Scott .

Stiles : Comment ça ? Et pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

Derek : Parce qu'on est surveillé crétin " lui donnant une tape derrière la tête " . Regarde autour de toi . Scott était avec nous quand on s'est fait attaquer . Et pourquoi il est pas ici avec nous . Ce mec qui nous parle , il nous connaît Stiles , ça ne te suffit pas ...

Stiles : T'essaie de me dire que c'est Scott qui est derrière tout ça ..

Derek : Oui . Imagines que nos dernières blagues l'ont plus qu'énervé . Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait capable de faire ça ...

Stiles : Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi " se reculant en criant " .

Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Derek .

Derek : T'es vraiment chiant Stiles . Hey Scott ! C'est bon . On sait que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça , alors c'est bon . On a compris . Tu peux nous faire sortir maintenant . On a bien retenu la leçon .

Mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse . Alors Derek commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus .

Derek : Allez Scott ! Fais nous sortir ! Déconne pas ...

- _Je ne suis pas Scott . Si vous voulez une preuve , retournez à l'établi et déplacez le . _

Stiles : Quoi ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ...

Derek : Cherche pas . Allez , viens . Aide moi .

Puis la , les deux jeunes déplacèrent l'établi et la , derrière ils virent un écran . Et sur cet écran , ils aperçurent une vidéo qui tournait et ils voyaient Scott , ligoté et bâillonné à une chaise ...

Stiles : Putain ... Scott .. Alors Derek . Toujours sur que c'est Scott qui est derrière tout ça ...

Puis Derek regardait Stiles avec du désespoir dans le regard ...

Mais bien sur Scott avait tout manigancé . Il s'était filmé avec l'aide de son père pour faire flipper ses amis . Car en réalité , Scott était toujours derrière son écran et il s'amusait drôlement . Il prenait un malin plaisir à voir ses deux amis se débattre comme ça et perdre leur sang froid .

Derek : T'as raison . Je me suis un peu emballé .

Stiles : Hey vous ! Je sais pas qui vous êtes derrière la caméra .. Mais je vous promet qu'on va sortir d'ici . Et quand ce sera fait , je vous retrouverais ... Car j'y arriverais , vous pouvez en être certain et je vous ferais payer pour tout ça ..

- _Des menaces sérieux .. Allez . On sait tous ici que vous êtes des pros de l'improvisation pour vos blagues . Vous voulez sortir d'ici . Alors improvisez ... _

Stiles : On est mal Derek . On est enfermé dans un taudis et à voir la taille de cette pièce , on doit être au milieu de nulle part . On n'a ni eau , ni à manger et Scott est enfermé je ne sais ou , ligoté à une chaise . Et contrairement à nous , lui , il est seul . Il n'a personne pour l'aider . On doit le retrouver . On doit sortir d'ici et on doit le retrouver maintenant ... Sinon on va tous mourir ici !

Derek : Calmes toi Stiles ok ! C'est pas en s'énervant et en s'agitant dans tous les sens que ça va nous aider ok . Alors ressaisis toi . " lui tenant le visage entre les mains " .

Stiles : Ok . Bon . Tu pars à gauche et moi je pars à droite ok . Il doit bien y avoir une porte dans ce bordel . On nous a pas enfermé par la magie de l'esprit .

Derek : Ok . Si tu trouves quelque chose , tu cries .

Stiles : Ok ça marche .

Puis les deux jeunes partirent chacun dans leur direction et essayèrent de trouver une sortie . En effet , la pièce où ils étaient enfermés était immense . On aurait dit un vrai labyrinthe .. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans une sorte d'entrepôt . Puis au bout de dix minutes Stiles trouvait une porte ..

Stiles : Derek ! Amènes toi ... Par ici !

Puis Derek arrivait en courant .

Derek : Alors , t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Stiles : Oui mon pote . Regarde . Une porte ..

Derek ne réfléchit pas et essayait d'ouvrir la porte . Mais bien sur , celle ci était fermée à clé ...

Derek : Et merde !

Stiles : En même temps il fallait s'y attendre Derek . Tu crois vraiment que le gars qui nous a coincé ici aurait laissé une sortie de secours .. Mais tu rêves sérieux ..

Derek : Oh ça va d'accord ... J'en étais sur ...

Stiles : Sur de quoi . Tu peux m'éclairer s'il te plait .

Derek : Je savais qu'à partir du moment ou je traînerais avec toi , j'aurais des ennuis . Et regarde . J'avais raison . Parce que nous voila coincé ici au milieu de nulle part ...

Stiles : Parce que c'est de ma faute . C'est ça que t'es en train de dire ... Mais regardes toi franchement . C'est qui l'adulte ici monsieur j'ai toujours raison et j'emmerde le monde ...

Derek : Je te préviens Stiles . Arrêtes parce que ça va mal finir ...

Stiles : Quoi . Tu vas me frapper . Vas y , je t'en prie . Te gêne pas . Et après tu feras quoi hein quand tu m'auras envoyé dans les vapes ... Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas réussir à sortir d'ici tout seul !

Derek : Oui . Au moins dans les vapes , j'aurais plus besoin d'écouter ta voix se plaindre toutes les deux secondes !

Stiles : Tu sais quoi Derek . T'as raison . Puisque monsieur se croit si malin et plus futé tout seul , alors débrouilles toi . Moi je me casse ..

Derek : Et tu vas aller où gros malin ...

Stiles : Je sais pas mais là où je pourrais ni te voir et ni t'entendre ...

Derek : Attend Stiles , pars pas !

Stiles : Lâches moi Derek ...

Puis Stiles partit de son côté et revenait à son point de départ . Là où il s'était réveillé . Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Derek car il était vraiment trop remonté pour rester près de lui . Il était en colère , c'est vrai . Mais pendant que tous les deux élevèrent la voix , il n'était concentré que sur une seule chose . La bouche de Derek ... Alors oui , Stiles devait s'isoler pour réfléchir mais aussi pour reprendre ses esprits . Stiles s'assit , s'appuyant la tête contre le mur ... Derek était resté assis près de la porte . Il y restait dix minutes quand il fini par rejoindre Stiles . Celui ci boudait toujours mais il prit sur lui .. Puis Derek s'assit en face de lui , appuyé contre le mur également .

Stiles : Alors ?

Derek : Alors quoi Stiles ?

Stiles : La porte . Tu as une idée pour l'ouvrir .

Derek : Il faut la crocheter .

Stiles : Et tu sais faire ça ..

Derek : Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que ton père m'avait arrêté Stiles .

Stiles : Oui ..

Derek : Bas tu en connais la raison aujourd'hui ...

Stiles : Quoi ? Derek Hale est un cambrioleur ...

Derek : Je ne dirais pas ça Stiles . Mais disons qu'étant donné que j'ai du me débrouiller seul , j'ai appris quelques petits trucs ...

Stiles : Cool . Je suis coincé ici avec un grincheux et un voyou . Génial Derek .. Vraiment génial .

Derek : Au lieu de te plaindre , aides moi d'accord .. Tu pourras te plaindre une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici , mais la on doit trouver une sortie ok .. Alors boucle la et amenes t'es fesses ici " se levant et se dirigeant vers l'établi "

Stiles : Ok . Je t'écoute . Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche .

Derek : Il me faudrait deux aiguilles pas trop grosses mais assez solides . De préférence assez longues ..

Stiles : Ok .. Est ce que des trombones , ça pourrait faire l'affaire ...

Derek : Fais voir .

Puis Stiles les lui tendit . Derek les déplia pour en faire de longues tiges .

Derek : C'est bon . Ça devrait le faire . Allez on y retourne .

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte . Derek prit les trombones , s'agenouilla et commençait à crocheter la serrure .. Au bout d'une minute , toujours rien . Alors Stiles s'accroupit près de Derek , collant son visage près du sien ... Il était si près que Derek pouvait sentir le souffle de l'hyper actif dans sa nuque ...

Derek : Stiles .

Stiles : Quoi ?

Derek : Tu peux te décaler

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Parce que j'ai besoin de concentration Stiles . Et t'entendre soupirer dans les oreilles toutes les deux secondes ne va pas franchement m'aider .

Stiles : Ok comme tu veux . C'est bon , je me recule .

Puis une fois reculé , Derek parvient à entendre les clics clics de la serrure . Il avait réussi . Alors les deux jeunes se levèrent et Derek ouvrit la porte ... Mais quand celle ci fut ouverte , ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient rire ou pleurer . En effet , derrière la porte se trouvait un mur de béton .. Ils étaient à nouveau dans une impasse .

Stiles : On sortira jamais d'ici " désespéré "

Derek : Hey . On va sortir d'ici d'accord Stiles . Je te promet que je vais nous faire sortir d'ici ..

Stiles : Et comment hein . Il est clair que ce gars ne veut pas qu'on sorte d'ici . C'est évident .

Derek : Mais on va pas lui faire ce plaisir ok . Tu m'as bien dis que c'est toujours toi qui avait les plans B , pas vrai ...

Stiles : Oui . Mais ça , c'était avant qu'on soit enfermé ici Derek . En plus je commence à avoir froid .

Derek : Tu veux mon manteau .

Stiles : Non . Ça ira . Si on arrive à sortir d'ici , je jure que la première chose que je fais , c'est de m'envoyer en l'air ... Avec la première personne que je croiserais ...

Derek : T'es sérieux . T'es vraiment en train de penser à ça la .

Stiles : Bas oui . Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre de toute façon ...

Derek : Réfléchir pour nous faire sortir d'ici par exemple . Ce serait pas mal ça non .

Stiles : Oui . Mais avant je dois me reposer . Je suis fatigué Derek . Ça doit faire des heures qu'on est enfermé ici . On a rien mangé . On a pas d'eau et j'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour réfléchir .

Derek : Ok . Pas de souci Stiles . Je serais pas loin ...

Stiles : Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Derek : Je serais pas loin Stiles . Je vais juste jeter un œil aux alentours . Comme tu dis , on est pas arrivé ici par le saint esprit ..

Stiles : Oui c'est sur . Derek ... Si on arrive à sortir d'ici . Promet moi ... Promet moi que je trouverais l'amour et que je serais enfin heureux moi aussi .

Derek : Tu trouveras l'amour Stiles . Peut être pas celui auquel tu t'attends , mais tu le trouveras ..

Stiles : T'as l'air sur de toi Derek Hale " commencant à s'endormir " .

Derek : Oui , je le suis . Parce que ce sera moi ce grand amour " lui lança t'il avant de partir "

Mais Stiles n'avait pas vraiment percuté la fin de phrase car il commençait déjà a sombrer dans le sommeil , c'est pour ça que Derek avait parlé sans craintes et sans appréhension ...


	6. Confidences

Derek avait chercher pendant deux longues un échappatoire à leur enfer , mais il ne trouva rien . Il ne savait plus quoi faire . La fatigue commençait à le guetter lui aussi , alors il décidait de rejoindre Stiles . Celui ci , était déjà réveillé . Et à peine lever , il s'était déjà mit en tête de se casser de cet endroit de malheur . Puis il vit Derek arriver vers lui .

Stiles : Salut . Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose .

Derek : Hey . Non . Rien . J'ai rien trouvé . Mais ce bâtiment est immense Stiles . On aura jamais assez d'une journée pour trouver une sortie .

Stiles : On trouvera . Il y a pas de raison .

Derek : Pourquoi d'un coup t'es si optimiste .

Stiles : À cause de ce que tu m'as dis avant que je ne m'endorme .

Derek se figea net . Parlait il du fait qu'il trouverait le grand amour ou parlait il du fait que Stiles ai pu entendre les dernières paroles de celui ci . Que le grand amour de Stiles n'était autre que lui ...

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qu'il y ? T'es devenu tout blanc d'un coup .

Derek : Rien . Ça va . Bon alors . Tu as un plan .

Stiles : Pas vraiment en fait . Mais tu vois , cet établi est une vraie mine d'or .

Derek : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Regards autour de toi Derek . On a qu'à se servir . Il y a des fumigènes . Des outils . Du ruban adhésif . Une corde ... Des mèches . Des allumettes .. Un sac . Il y a de tout .

Derek : Et alors ça va nous mener ou tout ça Stiles .

Stiles : Je ne sais pas . Mais si il n'y a pas de porte . Il y a des fenêtres pas vrai . Alors on finira bien par sortir de la ... Et dès que je serais sorti , je jure que je vais choper le petit merdeux qui nous a mit ici et il passera un sale quart d'heure ... Ça tu peux me croire Derek .

Derek : Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ..

Stiles : Je ne sais pas encore ... Mais chez moi on a un diction : " la patience est une vertue " ... Alors crois moi , tôt ou tard , on sortira et j'aurais ma petite vengeance . Mais avant ça , je vais trouver un moyen d'aller défoncer ces briques qui sont derrière la porte . Et peut être qu'on arrivera à trouver Scott .

Derek : Et tu vas faire comment pour la porte Stiles . C'est du béton armé !

Stiles : Non , c'est faux . Quand je me suis réveillé , tu n'étais toujours pas revenu . Alors j'ai décidé de retourner la bas et d'examiner un peu plus ce béton armé comme tu dis ... Et il s'avère qu'il est beaucoup moins solide qu'on le pense Derek . On va le faire exploser .

Derek : Mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Et si Scott se trouve derrière ce mur . Tu a pensé à ça gros malin ...

Stiles : J'y ai pensé . Mais tu crois pas que s'il était derrière ce mur , il ne me l'aurait pas faire savoir quand je me suis époumoné à hurler son nom Derek ... Crois moi . Il n'est pas là-bas .. Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que le grand Derek Hale a peur quand même ..

Mais Derek ne répondit pas ..

Stiles : Alors c'est ça . T'as peur ?

Derek : C'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur , mais pour toi . Tu pourrais être blessé .

Stiles : Et alors ? C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre .

Derek : Pas moi ...

Stiles : Ok , alors très bien Derek ! Si t'as un autre idée , dis la . Vas y . Je t'écoute .. Alors c'est quoi ton idée géniale pour sortir de la !

Puis il y eu un silence .

Stiles : C'est bien ce qui me semblait . T'as pas d'idée ...

Mais Derek ne répondit toujours pas . En effet celui ci ne se sentait pas très bien . Il était fatigué mais il n'y avait pas que ça . Alors quand Stiles vit que Derek ne lui répondait pas , il s'approchait de lui .

Stiles : Hey . Ça va mec . On dirait que tu as de la fièvre . Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Derek : Je suis fatigué Stiles .

Stiles : Arrêtes . Pas à moi . Il y autre chose . Alors , parle moi parce que si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrais pas t'aider .

Derek : Même si je te parlais , tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ... Tu ne pourrais rien pour moi .

Stiles : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Derek : Je suis diabétique Stiles et j'ai besoin d'insuline .

Stiles : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis . Non je rectifie ma question . Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé .. T'es dingue ou quoi ...

Scott qui était toujours derrière l'écran faisait moins le malin en apprenant cette nouvelle et voyant Derek comme ça . Alors il décidait d'envoyer son père à l'hôpital pour qu'il récupère assez d'insuline . Raphael avait mit à peine vingt minutes entre l'allée et le retour . Il avait un sachet rempli d'insuline . Du coup , Scott se mit au travail . Il parcouru les conduits d'aération . Il vérifiait que Derek et Stiles n'étaient pas à l'horizon . Puis il ouvrit une des grilles , descendit et déposa l'insuline dans la petite boîte à pharmacie qui était près de l'établi et remonta pour rejoindre son père ...

Stiles : Est ce que tu peux marcher Derek .

Derek : Oui ça devrait aller .

Stiles : Attend , appuies toi sur moi d'accord . Il faut qu'on retourne à l'établi .

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Je suis pas sur . Mais il me semble avoir vu une boîte à pharmacie là-bas . Alors on sait jamais ...

Derek : Il n'y aura pas d'insuline Stiles . Ca relèverait du miracle .

Stiles : En attendant , on a pas mieux Derek . Alors appuies toi et suis moi .. Et en silence s'il te plaît ... Merci .

Puis les deux jeunes arrivèrent à l'établi . Stiles déposa Derek au sol gentiment et se dirigeait vers la pharmacie . Et la , surprise . Il trouvait un sachet avec des petites doses d'un produit et sur l'étiquette on pouvait clairement lire " insuline " ...

Stiles : Punaise Derek . Tu vas pas y croire . Il y a de l'insuline .

Mais celui ci n'eut aucune réponse . Derek était dans les vapes . Alors Stiles couru vers lui . Lui claqua le visage afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits mais rien n'y faisait .

Stiles : Va falloir que tu m'aides Derek . Je sais pas comment m'y prendre .

Alors il réfléchit puis sortit un tube d'insuline . Il regardait cet objet avec complexité pour en connaitre tous les recoins et pouvoir le manipuler correctement . Quand il comprit le système , il se rapprochait à nouveau de Derek . Il mit le tube entre ses dents . Il retira le manteau de Derek et lui souleva le tee-shirt . Celui ci restait sans voix face à ce que lui offrait la vue . En effet , Derek avait une plastique parfaite et Stiles en avait pleinement conscience ...

_" Stiles reprends toi bon sang ... Ce n'est que des muscles alors arrêtes de baver comme un ado de 13 ans " murmura t'il entre ses dents ..._

Puis la , il prit le tube , posa une main sur le torse de Derek et enfonça le tube tout en appuyant sur le haut afin de lui injecter le produit . Puis la , Derek ouvrit les yeux , laissant entendre une grande respiration ..

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ?

Stiles : Bas je ... Rien .. Je te donnais de l'insuline , c'est tout .

Derek : Et t'étais obligé de me déshabiller pour ça Stiles ..

Stiles : Non .. Pas du tout .. Mais je me suis dis que si je devais t'enfoncer ce truc la . Je me suis dis que sur une surface dure , ça ferait moins mal ..

Derek : Une surface dure ?

Stiles : Ouai .. Heu .. Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête j'avoue .

Puis la Derek sourit à Stiles tout en remettant son tee-shirt en place .

Derek : Merci .

Stiles : De rien . Est ce qu'au moins tu te sens mieux .

Derek : Oui ça va ..

Les deux amis restaient assis un moment au sol ..

Scott était lui aussi rassuré . Certes , il voulait donner une leçon à ses amis . Mais il ne voulait surtout pas les tuer . Il attendait patiemment qu'ils s'endorment également pour leur apporter un sac avec de la nourriture ...

Stiles : Alors ...

Derek : Alors quoi ..

Stiles : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis Derek ?

Derek : Parce que personne n'est au courant . Et moins de personnes le savent , mieux c'est ..

Stiles : Comment ça ?

Derek : Parce que je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse Stiles .

Stiles : Ce n'est pas une faiblesse Derek . C'est une maladie . C'est comme moi avec mes cachets pour mon hyper activité .. Tu vois . J'en ai pas non plus sur moi . Alors tôt ou tard , je vais finir par péter un câble et je ne saurais même pas te dire dans quel état je serais car ma dernière crise remonte à quand j'avais 5 ans ... Alors tu vois .. Tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir minable quand ça t'arrive ...

Derek : On va sortir de la Stiles . Et tu pourras rentré chez toi et tu prendras ton traitement et tout ira bien . Tu verras ...

Stiles : J'y crois plus trop Derek . Ça fait plus de huit heures qu'on est la .

Derek : Comment tu sais ?

Stiles : Parce que depuis qu'on est arrivé , j'ai compté . Parce que je sais que quand une personne est portée disparue . On ne lance les recherches qu'au bout de vingt quatre heures Derek .. Il nous reste donc à peu près seize heures avant qu'on nous chercher et qu'on nous retrouve , enfin j'espère . Et si c'est pas le cas ... On ... Enfin tu vois quoi ..

Mais quand Derek vit le regard de Stiles , il ne pouvait pas rester là rien faire . Alors il se levait pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés .

Derek : Ecoute Stiles . On va pas mourir d'accord . Y a tout un monde dehors , qui nous attend . Alors relativise .

Stiles : Si tu le dis ... Au fait Derek . Je me demandais . Tu réponds si tu veux , t'es pas obligé ... Pourquoi t'es seul .. Je veux dire t'es plutôt beau gosse . Même carrément sexy . Mais tu n'as pas de femme dans ta vie . Comment ça se fait ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas . Va leur demander Stiles .

Stiles : Le mec à gonzesse et aucune nana à l'horizon . C'est un comble , tu trouves pas ...

Derek : Je ne suis pas un mec à gonzesse .. Disons que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne encore . Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'es encore seul .

Stiles : Tu m'as bien regardé Derek . Je n'ai pas le corps d'un Apollon . Je suis un surexcité de la vie . Et en plus je suis encore puceau ... Super la vie d'ado ..

Derek : Et tu n'as pas une personne pour qui tu éprouves une attirance ou même autre chose .

Stiles : C'est marrant que tu me demandes ça

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Parce qu'il y a bien une personne en effet .. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens . Pas totalement en tout cas et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit réciproque .Et l'amour à sens unique , c'est pas vraiment le pied tu vois ... Ça craint même .

Derek : Mais tu as déjà essayé de parler à cette personne de ce que tu ressens . Tu aurais peut être été surpris ... Va savoir .

Stiles : Non et je le ferais jamais .

Derek : Pourquoi ça ?

Stiles : Disons que je tiens à mes bijoux de famille ... Et toi Derek . Tu n'as personne qui fait battre ton coeur .

Derek : Si . Il y a bien quelqu'un . Mais comme tu dis . L'amour à sens unique , c'est pas génial ..

Stiles : Ah toi aussi alors . T'es comme moi au final . Avec un peu plus de muscles ...

Derek : Oui , ça doit être ça " riant " ... Tu sais Stiles . Si on sort ... Quand on sera sorti d'ici , on devrait sortir toi et moi ..

Stiles : Sortir ? Comme sortir sortir ou sortir sortir Derek

Derek : Comme ça t'arrange en fait ..

Stiles : Wow .. Je ne sais pas quoi dire là . Tu me prend au dépourvu . Je veux dire ... On a jamais fait ça avant .

Derek : Non , mais il faut bien un début à tout .

Stiles : C'est pas faux ... Est ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour marcher un peu ..

Derek : Oui , ça va . Merci pour l'insuline .

Stiles : Ne me remercie pas si vite " lui murmura t'il à l'oreille "

Derek : Pourquoi tu chuchotes

Toujours collé à son oreille

Stiles : Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit arrivé là tout seul Derek . On nous observe , on nous écoute . Mais si c'est quelqu'un qui était venu poser ça ici , franchement ça ne m'étonnerait même pas .

Derek : Tu crois vraiment que cet quelqu'un qui les a déposé ...

Puis se reculant , fixant Derek , en ayant son nez presque collé au sien

Stiles : Oui ...

Puis les deux hommes continuaient de se fixer . Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus ... Leur respiration se faisait plus rapide , plus soutenue ...

Et la , sans qu'ils n'en aient le contrôle , leurs bouches avaient fini par se rapprocher peu à peu ... Et ils finirent par s'embrasser . Un baiser chaste au début , et plus conventionnel par la suite . Leurs langues ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrées , que leur baiser était déjà fini ... Ils se regardèrent à nouveau , se sourirent et Stiles brisa le silence ...

Stiles : Derek . Tu sais cette personne dont je parlais tout à l'heure ... Bas ... En fait c'était toi .

Derek : C'est marrant que tu dises ça . Car moi aussi je parlais de toi .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? On est en train de tomber amoureux . C'est possible ça .

Derek : Et pourquoi pas . L'amour ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler Stiles . Ca t'arrive , c'est tout . Et quand ça te tombe dessus , bas ça te tombe dessus . Et tu ne peux pas le contrôler . Et peu importe pour qui ton cœur battra . Quand tu trouves l'amour . Le vrai .. Tu ne le laisses pas s'échapper ... Au contraire ...

Stiles : Alors c'est ce que tu ressens ... Pour moi je veux dire ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens Stiles . Je suis comme toi et tout ça est tout nouveau pour moi . Alors on a qu'à dire qu'on va y aller au jour le jour . Sans se prendre la tête et on verra ou tout ça nous mène .

Stiles : Je suis d'accord avec ça pas de problème Derek .. Tu sais quoi . On est pas prêt de sortir d'ici . On a pas mangé depuis huit heures maintenant et on est crevé . Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le temps de se reposer . Car dans notre état actuel , je pense pas qu'on soit capable de quoi que ce soit ..

Derek : Oui . Tu as raison . On arrivera à rien comme ça . En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il doit déjà faire nuit dehors . Plus ça va , plus la pièce s'assombrit ou mes yeux me jouent des tours ... On est dans le noir total .

Stiles : T'as raison . J'ai fini les cours à dix sept heures . Je suis venu chez toi , il était presque six heures . Après Scott est arrivé et ces gars ont déboulés . Le temps de nous amener ici et qu'on se réveille , il a du s'écouler trois heures . Plus huit qu'on est enfermé . Donc il serait pas loin des cinq heures du mat .. C'est pour ça qu'on est crevé . On est en plein milieu de la nuit et on a le ventre vide ... Il faut qu'on se repose . Si on ne peut pas manger , on peu au moins dormir , tu ne crois pas .

Derek : Oui tu as raison ...

Puis Derek s'assit contre le mur du fond . Tête appuyée contre celui ci . Stiles allait s'asseoir en face de lui ...

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles : Bas je vais dormir Derek ..

Derek : Tu m'évites ?

Stiles : Non , pas du tout .

Derek : Je veux pas que tu dormes tout seul ..

Stiles : Ça ira Derek ..

Derk : Non . Je veux vraiment pas que tu dormes tout seul Stiles ..

À ces mots , Stiles fixait Derek et le rejoignit . Il se mit à ses côtés . Il posa sa tête sur son épaule , tandis que Derek passa son bras autour de lui .

Stiles : Si jamais on nous retrouve et dans cette position , on dira que c'était une façon de survivre .

Derek : Voila . Instinct de survie , on avait besoin de se réchauffer ...

Stiles : Sauf que personne ne nous croira , puisque l'autre guignol derrière son écran , voit tout et entend tout . Mais tu sais quoi Derek . Je m'en fou . Carrément et je vais pas me cacher ni faire attention à ce que je pourrais dire ... Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir .

Derek : Stiles , tu me surprends là ...

Puis les deux hommes se regardèrent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau ... Ils se sourirent et finirent par s'endormir ...


	7. Espoir

Stiles avait essayé de dormir , tant bien que mal . Mais même si les bras musclés et rassurants de Derek l'entouraient et qu'il trouvait ça très sécurisant , il ne pouvait par fermer l'œil . Il pensait à tellement de choses . À commencer par son ami Scott qui était quelque part . Enfermé il ne sait où .. Sans doute aussi affamé que lui ... Et pourtant il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il se tramait . Mais Stiles était comme ça . Et puis il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek . Ils s'étaient embrassés et ce n'a l'avait pas gêné . Ça avait même été naturel pour lui . Et il avait aimé ça . Et Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé , au contraire . Il s'était montré attentif et doux avec lui . Était il en train de tomber amoureux . Il n'en savait rien du tout . Mais il était sur d'une chose . Il se passait réellement quelque chose avec Derek Hale .

Alors étant donné qu'il ne pouvait ni dormir ni aider Scott . Il laissa dormir Derek et se mit à fabriquer une bombe artisanale . Après tout , comme il l'avait dit , il n'y avait qu'à se servir dans l'établi . Après une demie heure et après avoir fait tomber quelqus outils par terre par sa maladresse , il avait fini sa bombe et avait fini par réveiller Derek .

Derek : Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles : Désolé Derek . Je t'ai réveillé .

Derek : C'est pas grave . Tu as réussi à dormir .

Stiles : Tu veux que je sois honnête .

Derek : Oui , ce serait mieux .

Stiles : Bas pas vraiment . J'ai pas réussi à dormir Derek . Alors je me suis occupé .

Derek : Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? " s'approchant de Stiles "

Stiles : J'ai fabriqué une bombe . Du moins j'ai essayé .

Derek : Une bombe ? T'es sérieux . Désolé de te demander ça , mais tu es sur de toi .

Stiles : Pas vraiment . Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre alors je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu . Maintenant il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si cette bombe a été faite correctement .

Derek : Il faut la tester .

Stiles : Oui et le plus tôt sera le mieux . Tu me suis sur ce coup la Derek ou pas ?

Derek : Si tu es sur de toi . Et si ça peut nous permettre de sortir de la , alors oui . Je te suis .

Puis les deux hommes se rendirent à nouveau devant cette porte murée . Stiles avait prit le sac à dos et y avait rangé pleins de chose dedans au cas ou . Puis là , il déposait sa bombe fraîchement fabriquée , à côté de la porte et déroula la corde suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne soit pas trop exposé lors de l'explosion . Si explosion il y avait .

Stiles : Derek . Si j'étais toi , je me reculerais . On sait jamais . C'est la première fois que je fais une bombe alors je ne sais pas les dégâts que ça peut poser . Si bien sur elle explose .

Puis Derek s'exécutait et se mit à hauteur de Stiles . Puis le plus jeune sortit une allumette et allumait la mèche . Là , la corde s'enflamma et arriva jusqu'à la bombe . Il ne se passa rien . Et Derek pouvait lire la déception dans le regard de Stiles . Alors il le rejoignit .

Derek : C'est pas grave Stiles . Tu auras essayé " posant sa main sur son épaule " .. On on trouvera un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ..

Stiles : Ouai ... " déçu " .

Et la , sans qu'on sache pourquoi , la bombe explosa . Les deux hommes firent propulsés par le souffle et atterrirent un peu plus loin , s'écrasant au sol . Derek plus costaud , se releva le premier et se précipitait vers Stiles pour l'aider à se relever ... Heureusement , il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal .

Derek : Stiles ! Ça va , tu n'as rien ? " le tenant par un bras et posant son autre main sur son visage " .

Stiles : Alors ça mon pote , c'était énorme ! " ria t'il "

Derek fut surpris par la réaction de Stiles mais fini par lui rendre son sourire .

Derek : T'es vraiment incorrigible . Tu le sais ça . Pendant que je m'inquiète pour toi , toi tu rigoles comme un imbécile . T'es sérieux Stiles . Ça t'amise ? T'auras pu te tuer idiot !

Stiles : Oui je sais . Désolée Derek . C'est l'adrénaline qui parlait .. Pardon .. Bon . Si on allait voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte maintenant ...

Les deux jeunes s'y rendirent . Et pour une fois depuis des heures , ils virent enfin un espoir . En effet . Ils avaient découvert une autre pièce . Ils franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un grand couloir .

Derek : Tu crois vraiment que c'est la fin Stiles .

Stiles : J'en sais rien , mais c'est la première piste qu'on a trouvé depuis qu'on est coincé ici .. Alors autant la suivre .. Au moins on sera vite fixé ...

Derek : T'as raison .. Mais Stiles ... Je passe devant d'accord . Si quelqu'un doit être blesse , je ne veux pas que ce soit toi ...

Stiles ne releva pas et tous les deux commencèrent à marcher , Derek ouvrant le pas pour protéger Stiles en cas d'éventuel danger ... Ils marchèrent pendant trente bonnes minutes . Ce couloir leur parut une éternité . Puis soudain ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ... Et ce qu'ils virent devant eux , les laissait à la fois perplexe mais dubitatif ...


	8. Drogués

Derek et Stiles n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui était en train de leur arriver ...

Stiles : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?. Dites moi que je rêve ...

Puis Derek pinça Stiles pour lui montrer qu'il était bien dans la réalité .

Stiles : T'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait mal .

Derek : Y a pas de doute . Tu ne rêves pas Stiles ... " lui souriant bras croisés sur le torse "

Puis ils s'avancèrent doucement à ce qui leur semblait être le paradis. Du moins pour Stiles . Car Derek restait un peu plus septique ...

Derek : Attends Stiles .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fous Derek ? T'es fou ou quoi ?

Derek : Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi . Premièrement on se retrouve coincé ici . Secondo , bizarrement il y un établi avec de quoi faire péter tout un immeuble ... Et maintenant ça ... À quoi ça rime ... Je veux dire ... Si le tordu qui nous a enfermé ici voulait nous tuer , ce serait déjà fait , tu ne crois pas ? Alors qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ? Qu'est ce qu'il attend ?

Stiles : Derek .. Mon pote . Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions .. Arrêtes de réfléchir , ça va finir par te rendre dingue .

Derek : Oui t'as sans doute raison ...

Stiles : Allez , tu viens . Je t'invite au resto . C'est moi qui régale " lui lançant un sourire plus que satisfait " .

Derek le suivit . En effet , dans cette pièce se trouvait une table , joliment dressée avec un buffet à volonté . Il y avait de tout . Des gaufres .. Du poulet . Des chips ... Des boissons . Il y avait même des bonbons . Des bonbons sérieux ... Ils pensaient être dans un enfer mais là , ils étaient au paradis et Stiles ne se fit pas prier et était le premier à se jeter sur la nourriture . Derek , lui , avait plus de réserve mais à cet instant , il ne pouvait qu'écouter son estomac qui criait famine . Alors à son tour , il se rua sur la nourriture .

Stiles : Derek . Dis moi que tu regrettes maintenant que ton estomac à arrêter de geindre ...

Derek : La ferme Stiles " continuant de croquer dans sa pomme " .

Après une bonne heure , les deux hommes étaient rassasiés .. Ils s'assirent donc au sol , côte à côte afin de digérer . Mais avant ça , Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remplir son sac à dos de nourriture pour éviter de revenir par la suite ...

Stiles : Derek .

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : Est ce que comme moi , tu te sens bizarre ?

Derek : Tu es toujours bizarre Stiles .. Ça date pas d'aujourd'hui .

Stiles : Ah oui . C'est vrai ça ? Mais non , je t'assure . Cette fois ci , c'est vraiment différent ...

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles : J'en sais trop rien . Je me sens ... Euphorique ... Limite stone .

Derek : Quoi ? Stone ... T'es pas sérieux là ...

Stiles : Je t'assure mec . C'est pas qu'une impression .

Puis Derek commençait à cogiter . Car à bien y réfléchir , lui aussi se sentait différent . Il n'irait pas dire qu'il se sentait euphorique ou stone . Mais c'est comme ci tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il s'en foutait royalement ... Puis il percuta ..

Derek : La nourriture ! C'est la nourriture Stiles ..

Stiles : Là quoi ?

Derek : La bouffe a été empoissonné .. On dois se faire vomir ... Maintenant !

Stiles : T'es sérieux là . Derek franchement . C'est notre premier vrai repas depuis des heures et tu voudrais que je recraches tout .. T'es pas bien ou quoi .

Puis Derek prit Stiles par les épaules .

Derek : Stiles . Si tu n'as , ne serait ce qu'un petit instant confiance en moi . Je te jure , on doit recracher la bouffe ...

Puis le jeune , en lisant son regard sur son visage , vit bien que Derek était sérieux ...

Stiles : Ok . Et comment on fait ça ...

Derek : À l'ancienne mon pote ... Avec les doigts ..

Stiles : Ha .. Dégueu ...

Derek : Je sais mais on a pas vraiment le choix ...

Mais voila . Même si Derek avait su d'où venait le problème . Il était hélas trop tard , car la drogue avait déjà commencé à agir . Et Derek se mit à rire tout seul et Stiles le suivit , sans trop savoir pourquoi ... Ils riaient comme deux imbéciles et s'en donnaient à cœur joie ..

Stiles : Oh punaise . Mais que nous arrive t'il mon ami . On rigole , et on sait même pas pourquoi . Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien .

Derek : C'est clair . Ça faisait un moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé .

Puis là , Derek se levait et commençait à chantonner la chanson de Sia " chandelier " .

Stiles , à sa grande surprise appréciait . Puis Derek se tournait vers lui , lui tendant la main ...

Derek : Tu danses ?

Stiles : Heu .. Je sais pas trop . Tu sais moi et la danse , on est pas trop pote . Je veux dire. .. Mon corps ne va jamais au rythme de la musique et je pars dans tous les sens ..

Derek : Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser guider " lui lançant un sourire à vous jeter par terre " .

Scott qui était confortablement assit sur son fauteuil , à manger une pizza et buvant un soda , était mort de rire derrière son écran . Raphael , lui , avait dû repartir au travail mais restait en contact permanent avec son fils ...

- _Les choses vont devenir intéressantes ... Lançait il , rigolant comme un niais ._.

Puis Stiles , sans réfléchir se levait et là Derek lui prit fermement la main et déposa l'autre dans son dos , tout en le plaquant contre lui .. Stiles se laissait faire et mener comme on dit . La tête de Stiles était à hauteur de l'épaule de Derek . Puis ils commencèrent à danser ..

Derek : Tu aimes quand je fredonne près de ton oreille ..

Stiles : Oui , ne t'arrête surtout pas . Tu as une voix envoûtante .. Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive Derek " le fixant droit dans les yeux " .

Derek : Je ne sais pas ... Des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés qui font surface peut être ... Le fait d'être coincé ici et de se dire que peut être , on ne sortira jamais d'ici ...

Stiles : Non . Il n'y a pas que ça ...

Derek : Tu parles de trop Stiles .

Puis là Derek , venait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles pour y déposer un baiser aussi doux que subtil et sensuel .. Bien sur , celui ci le lui rendit , sans trop se faire prier d'ailleurs ..

Stiles : On .. On ne devrait pas Derek ..

Derek : Chut .. Laisses toi faire Stiles .. " posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire " .

Puis ils reprirent leur danse , en silence . Derek souriait et commençait à passer sa main dans les cheveux du jeune adolescent . Tout en caressant du bout de ses doigts les reins de son ami . Reniflant la douce odeur de sa peau , en déposant son visage dans sa nuque . Le souffle chaud de celui ci parcourait de frissons le corps du jeune .. On aurait même pu entendre un gémissement de la part de Stiles .. Et là , il ne pouvait plus se contrôler . Alors il se jetait sur les lèvres de Derek , sans crier gare . Derek fut surprit , mais cette façon dont il avait eu de se jeter sur lui l'avait mit en appétit ... Il avait senti monter en lui du désir et ne pouvait plus à son tour , se contrôler . Alors il allait plaquer Stiles contre le mur , tout en continuant de l'embrasser .

Leurs baisers devenaient totalement passionnés et enflammés . Ils ne répondaient plus de leur corps . Stiles enleva avec précipitation le manteau de cuir de Derek et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce . Puis ce fit au tour de Derek de retirer le tee shirt de Stiles . Derek parsemait le torse de Stiles de ses baisers , tout en lui maintenant les hanches . Stiles le relevait , passant sa main sous son menton et lui retira à son tour son tee-shirt , avant de déboutonner son jean ... Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire Derek ? On est devenu fou ou quoi ...

Derek : Tu parles de trop Stiles .. On est pas fou .. On est juste désireux l'un de l'autre ..

Stiles : Tu crois vraiment ça ...

Derek : Pas toi ?

Stiles : Si t'as raison ..

Puis là , Stiles reprit ses baisers tout en attrapant Derek par les cheveux et venant le plaquer un peu plus fort contre lui . Leurs corps venaient de se toucher et le désir était encore plus à son comble . Stiles embrassait la nuque de Derek , tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille .. Derek poussait de petits soupirs de désir , ce qui rendait un Stiles encore plus entreprenant ... Alors , à son tour il allait plaquer Derek contre le mur , tout en glissant une main dans le pantalon du beau ténébreux ...

Scott était fier de lui derrière son écran mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre de savoir jusqu'où seraient capables d'aller ses amis . Alors il passait au plan B .. Et là , il appuyait sur un bouton rouge et un nouveau piège se mit en marche . Et qu'elle ne fut pas le piège ...

Tandis que Stiles et Derek s'adonnaient à leur plaisir mutuel , des trombes d'eau leur tombait dessus , ce qui les éloigna de suite l'un de l'autre ... Leur rafraîchissant les idées et les faisant retrouver leurs esprits .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Derek : J'en sais rien !

Ces jets d'eau avaient de suite remis les idées en place des deux jeunes . Puis quand les trombes d'eau cessèrent de tomber , Stiles et Derek se regardaient , totalement incrédules et offusqués .. Se dévisageant ... Torse nu .. Jean à moitié déboutonné . Puis la , une gêne était venue remplacer toute l'euphorie de Stiles . Et Derek , n'en parlons même pas . On aurait dit un mari prit en pleine faute d'adultère ... Leur tête faisait rire à voir ...

Scott était le premier à rire d'ailleurs . Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis s'envoyer en l'air sous ses yeux ... D'accord , ils méritaient une leçon , mais de là , à les faire coucher ensemble .. Il n'était pas aussi sadique que ça ...

Stiles fut le premier à ramasser son tee-shirt et de se rhabiller . Derek , lui , mit un peu plus de temps car il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ... Tous les deux étaient trempés jusqu'au os et dans une incompréhension totale ... Puis Stiles ramassait son sac à dos avant de repartir trouver une issue à leur cauchemar .

Derek : Attends Stiles . Où tu vas ?

Stiles : Je vais essayer de trouver une sortie Derek .. Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Tout ça ne rime à rien . Depuis le début on se joue de nous Derek .. Et tu sais quoi , j'en ai marre de jouer .. Alors soit tu m'accompagnes , soit tu restes là à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer ... Mais pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance , car ça ne compte pas Derek ... il ne s´est rien passé ...

Face à ses paroles et son désarroi , Derek était totalement déstabilisé ... Peiné également . Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se produire entre eux deux . Mais il était sûr d'au moins une chose . Il avait aimé ça et avait été très attiré par Stiles ... Et l'était roujours d'ailleurs , malgré les effets dissipés de la drogue .

Stiles : Bon alors ? Tu viens ?

Derek : C'est bon . J'arrive ..

Puis les deux jeunes repartirent ensemble , dans le silence , pour trouver une nouvelle sortie face à cet enfer ...


	9. Je veux sortir

Derek et Stiles marchaient depuis plus d'une heure à parcourir ces couloirs sans vraiment trouver de sortie . Stiles était plus qu'irrité . Il en avait marre . Marre de devoir marcher . Marre d'avoir faim . Marre d'avoir froid . Il était tout simplement exténué .

Stiles : On trouvera jamais de sortie . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on s'obstine .

Derek : Ça y est , tu abandonnes ?

Stiles : Non Derek . Je n'abandonne pas . Je dis juste que j'en ai ras le bol . Ça fait plus de 15h qu'on est enfermé ici . Tu crois pas que si on nous voulait pas de mal , on aurait déjà trouvé une sortie . Je me dis qu'après tout , on a que ce qu'on mérite .

Derek : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles : Parce qu'on est des gamins . Voila pourquoi . On a passé notre année entière à faire des blagues pourries à nos amis et même à des inconnus . Nous on trouvait ça drôle , mais nos victimes , elles , ont moins appréciées . Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses finalement .

Derek : Tu crois vraiment qu'on nous a enfermé ici à cause de ce qu'on a pu faire par le passé . Tu délires la . T'en est conscient au moins .

Stiles : Non je délire pas . Après tout j'en sais rien . Mais il y a bien une raison à tout ça . Maintenant terminé . J'en peux plus là . J'ai froid . Je suis fatigué . Je m'arrête la ... Je vais pas plus loin ... Continue si tu veux et si jamais tu trouves une sortie , tu sais où me trouver ...

Derek : Donc c'est ça , tu abandonnes . Toi qui était si déterminé tout à l'heure . J'en reviens pas que tu baisses les bras si facilement .

Stiles : Je ne baisse pas les bras . Mais à quoi bon courir après quelque chose qu'on ne trouvera jamais Derek ! " lui cria t'il au visage avant de jeter son sac et de s'asseoir à même le sol "

Derek : Arrêtes de te plaindre d'accord . Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette galère . Je suis là moi aussi . Et je te rappelle que je suis diabétique . Alors franchement , t'es vraiment pas en mesure de te plaindre . Alors maintenant tu vas lever ton petit cul de ce sol froid et tu vas te comporter comme un homme Stiles Stilinski . Et si je dois te porter pour qu'on avance . Très bien . Je te porterais ! Alors debout et sois un homme ! " cria t'il à son tour " .

Stiles : C'est bon . T'as fini là ?

Derek : Oui , c'est bon . J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire ... Met toi t'as fini de te plaindre ?

Stiles le fixait sans dire un mot , soupirant , puis se relevait et reprenait la marche .

Stiles : Tu sais que tu as un côté très sexy quand tu te mets en colère Derek .

Derek : Tais toi Stiles et avance ...

Stiles : Si , si . Je t'assure . Tu veux pas re-crier pour voir " rigolant "

Derek : Avance je te dis " lui mettant une tape derrière la tête " .

Stiles : Aie ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu me frappes , c'est dingue ça ...

Derek : Parce que tu racontes toujours n'importe quoi ... Et puis parce que tu sais pas ce que tu veux Stiles ...

Sur ces mots , le plus jeune se retournait vers Derek , le fixant une micro seconde , avant de reprendre la marche ... Au bout de deux heures et sans avoir trouvé aucune porte , ils commençaient vraiment à désespérer . Puis Derek commençait à faiblir . Ça faisait plus de quatre heures maintenant qu'il avait prit sa dernière dose d'insuline . Il était vraiment mal mais ne voulait rien dire , car il voulait croire qu'il finirait par trouver la sortie de leur enfer ... Stiles continuait à marcher quand il entendit un gros boom .. Et quand il se retourna , il vit Derek , s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol .. Il se précipita vers lui ..

Stiles : Derek ! Hey Derek " lui tapotant le visage pour tenter de le réveiller " .

Celui ci était fiévreux et était devenu plus blanc qu'à son habitude .

Stiles : Bordel Derek .. Crétin . Pourquoi t'as rien dis " sortant une dose d'insuline de son sac " . Je te jure que si t'étais pas mort , je te tuerais de mes propres mains ..

Puis Stiles , leva une fois de plus le tee-shirt de Derek afin de lui piquer son insuline dans l'abdomen et une fois de plus il était fasciné par le corps de son ami . Il repensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble quelques heures avant ...

- _Arrêtes Stiles . C'est pas le moment de penser à ça bordel . En plus tu sais que ça ne marchera jamais avec Derek Hale . Il est trop bien pour toi . Alors ressaisis toi " _murmurait il " .

Stiles s'assit aux côtés de Derek attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance .. Il avait sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac . Il avait bien veillé à ce que celle ci n'ai pas été ouverte ni transpercée par ce qui aurait pu être une seringue . En effet , il voulait être sur que l'eau ne soit pas droguée avant de pouvoir la consommer . Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure trente que Derek reprit conscience .

Stiles : Hey mon pote . Ça va ?

Derek : Ça va . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Stiles : Tu te fous de moi .. Ton insuline gros malin . T'as oublié de la prendre . Tu n'as rien ressenti avant de chuter .. T'aurais pu y rester Derek . T'es conscient de ça . ..

Derek : Crie pas d'accord . J'ai mal a la tête ... Au fait . Merci ..

Stiles : Il y a pas de quoi . Tiens , bois un peu d'eau . Ça te fera du bien " lui tendant la bouteille d'eau " .

Derek était septique .

Stiles : C'est bon Derek . Elle n'est pas droguée si c'est ça que tu redoutes . J'en ai bu et regarde , je suis toujours moi . Je me sens bien alors bois et discute pas .

Puis Derek prit la bouteille et bu trois gorgées .

Stiles : On peut savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ..

Derek : Non . Bien sur que non . Je voulais juste te faire réagir ...

Stiles : Me faire ... Me faire réagir ! Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ... J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie . Et si j'avais pas réagis à temps hein . Tu y as pensé à ça ..

Derek : Pas vraiment .. Mais maintenant , je sais que tu ne baisses pas les bras si facilement Stiles . T'es un battant .. Alors utilise cette force pour réfléchir et nous aider à sortir de là d'accord .

Stiles : Ok . C'est bon t'as gagné . Mais Derek .. Ne refais plus jamais ça ok . Sinon c'est moi qui te tue .

Derek : Ah oui . Tu serais vraiment capable de me tuer ..

Stiles : Oui . Je te promet que je le ferais . Je ne sais pas encore comment mais crois moi . J'y arriverais .

Derek : Tu es un battant Stiles . Mais me tuer serait au dessus de tes forces ... On le sait tous les deux ...

Stiles : Ne sois pas si sur de toi mon pote ...

Derek : C'est bon je dis plus rien . Bon . Si on réfléchissait à cette sortie maintenant .

Scott qui avait vu la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux , avait été très fier de son ami d'enfance .. Il avait admiré la réactivité de Stiles ainsi que son froid et son calme pour venir en aide à Derek . Il pouvait le dire , il était très fier de son ami ...

Stiles : Et si on prenait le problème à l'envers .

Derek : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Depuis qu'on est coincé ici . On cherche à tout prix à trouver une porte ou une fenêtre . On a trouvé une porte oui , mais elle était piégée et on a failli sauter avec la bombe ... On prend le problème à l'envers . On ne doit pas chercher une porte Derek ...

Puis Stiles leva sa tête et regardait le plafond . Derek suivait son mouvement et regardait à son tour au plafond . Puis ils se fixèrent à nouveau .

Derek : Tu penses à ce que je pense .

Stiles : Ça dépend . Tu penses à quoi ?

Derek : Les conduits d'aération ...

Stiles : Oui .. C'est ça qu'on doit chercher .. C'est notre ticket de sortie Derek . Alors prépare toi à ne plus l'avoir dans tes pattes car bientôt on sera dehors ..

Derek : Génial " essayant de sourire montrant sa satisfaction alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie . Rester un peu plus longtemps piégé avec Stiles " ..

En effet . Il aimerait avoir un peu plus de temps pour lui montrer et lui prouver que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient coincés ici , n'était pas du vent . Leur tout premier baiser pour commencer . Sans parler de la partie un peu plus chaude quand ils ont commencé à faire voler leurs fringues ... Ils étaient certes drogués mais Derek n'avait rien oublié du tout et il était pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire même si Stiles , lui était totalement dans le déni ... Les garçons continuèrent leur marche " forcée " afin de trouver l'entrée des conduits d'aération .. Et c'est dans le silence que le chemin se fit ...


	10. Mal pour un bien

Les deux hommes étaient toujours en quête pour trouver l'entrée des conduits d'aération . Scott lui , qui était paisiblement installé dans son fauteuil derrière son écran , se relaxait . Regardant ses amis chercher LA sortie . A s'engueuler presque s'entretuer parfois ... Il était assez satisfait de sa vengeance . Mais il n'allait pas en rester là . En effet , celui ci avait bien remarqué le comportement de ses amis et l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre . Il avait même pu remarquer des sentiments naissants entre les deux hommes . Et bien sur , celui qu'il considère comme son frère avait du mal à assumer ce qu'il ressentait . Alors Scott avait décidé de leur donner un petit coup de pouce . Après tout , s'ils devaient encore rester coincés ici . Autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison . Bien sur , la première était leur punition . Mais maintenant que Scott avait aperçût pleins de choses entre ses deux potes , il avait décidé de leur donner un petit coup de pouce , afin qu'ils puissent s'avouer et assumer pleinement leurs sentiments . Même si pour Derek , c'était clair dans sa tête .

Stiles : Ça va Derek ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?

Derek : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et avance . Ça va . Je sais que maintenant tu seras là pour me rappeler à l'ordre pour mon insuline . D'ailleurs , il reste combien de dose ...

Stiles : Il en reste une Derek . Alors on a intérêt de vite sortir d'ici .

Derek : Ok . Il me reste donc sept heures .

Stiles : Sept heures avant quoi ?

Derek : Avant d'être en manque Stiles .

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui se passera si tu n'as pas ta dose ...

Derek : Je commencerais par me déshydrater . Ensuite viendra la fatigue .. Et pour finir le coma .

Stiles : Le coma .. Ok . Faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici alors ... Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te porte Hale . Parce que j'en serais jamais capable . Je suis trop faible . Mes muscles ne sont pas aussi développés que les tiens et mes abdos , n'en parlons même pas ...

Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles faisait une fixation sur leurs muscles ...

Derek : Je pense que t'es capable de beaucoup de choses .

Stiles : Peut être . Mais de là , à te porter . Faut pas exagérer Derek ... J'arriverais même pas à faire cents mètres , que j'arriverais à te casser en deux en te faisant tomber par terre avec ma maladresse et mon manque de force ... Non mais sérieux ... Tu m'as bien regardé . C'est pas comme si j'étais gaulé comme toi ...

Derek sourit en entendant ses paroles ... Content et satisfait , car Stiles venait de lui avouer , à demi mot , qu'il aimait son corps ...

Derek : Si tu le dis . Bon alors , on la trouve cette sortie ou on continue de comparer nos " anatomies ".

Stiles : Non c'est bon . Allez . On continue de marcher " rougissant " . Dis Derek . Tu penses vraiment que c'est Scott qui peut être derrière tout ça .

Derek : Franchement je ne sais plus . C'est tellement .. Bizarre .. Mais peu importe qui sait . Il nous connaît forcément . Tu crois franchement qu'un kidnappeur nous aurait donné à manger . Même si la bouffe était droguée . C'est comme pour l'insuline . Dis moi combien de chance il y avait pour que par miracle , on en trouve dans cet établi pourri Stiles . Je ne sais pas qui nous retient et pourquoi .. Mais je sûr d'une chose ..

Stiles : Et laquelle ?

Derek : Cette personne nous connaît et on est pas là par hasard . À nous , maintenant de savoir pourquoi on a été enfermé .

Stiles : Ça me paraît évident . Quelqu'un nous en veut , c'est sur . Reste à trouver qui ... Ou alors c'est à cause de toi ?

Derek : De moi ? Tu veux bien développer ...

Stiles : Et si cette personne en avait après ton argent ... On sait tous que la famille Hale a de nombreux domaines et un compte en banque bien rempli ...

Derek : Déjà tu te calmes . Et puis , dis pas n'importe quoi . Réfléchis un peu ! " lui crient dessus " .

Stiles : Je fais que ça réfléchir Derek ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi je suis coincé ici . En plus avec toi ! J'aurais été seul , encore je dis pas . Mais non . Il a fallu qu'on m'enferme avec toi . Derek Hale . Franchement qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça sérieux . Alors me demande pas de me calmer ok ! " lui criant au visage , si près de lui que Derek pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau " .

Derek : Tu crois pas que si on en voulait à mon argent , on serait encore entier ou en bonne santé " le poussant " . Après tout , il peut nous voir et nous entendre . Et nous aussi on l'entend . Tu crois pas que s'il en avait après mon fric , il aurait pas demandé une rançon , mes codes bancaires ... Et crois moi , il n'aurait pas demandé ça gentiment ...

Stiles : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Derek : Car quand une personne est kidnappée pour son fric , généralement les ravisseurs ne sont pas tendres . Ils sont même plutôt violents et menaçants tu vois . Ils essaient généralement de faire passer un message ... Ça peut aller d'une video sordide ou alors d'un doigt coupé ... Et parfois pire ... Après une fois qu'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent , ils tuent leur victime la plupart du temps ... Alors réfléchis un peu avant de balancer des énormités pareilles . Et sois content qu'il n'en ai pas après mon argent ! " lui tournant le dos , bras croisés sur sa poitrine " .

Stiles : On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles .

Derek : Tu ne sais pas tout de moi ... Alors laisse tomber et continuons d'avancer , tu veux bien .

Stiles : Ok ... On y retourne .

Puis les deux hommes reprirent leur marche . Vingt heure avaient passés depuis qu'ils étaient coincés . Derek venait de prendre sa dernière dose d'insuline . Ils avaient bu leur dernière gorgée d'eau . Ils n'avaient pas de nourriture et voila qu'ils étaient à cours d'eau .. Stiles fatiguait de plus en plus , qu'il avait dû s'arrêter un moment . Pas pour reprendre des forces mais pour souffler . Il était à bout de force , à bout de nerfs et même la présence de Derek ne le calmait pas . Alors il s'arrêta et s'assit par terre .

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?

Stiles : Continue sans moi . J'en peux plus Derek .. Vois si tu trouves une sortie et si c'est le cas , va chercher de l'aide . Je ne bouge pas d'ici .

Derek : Stiles tu peux pas faire ça .. Comment je suis censé faire . Je te rappelle qu'on est coincé ici et que je n'ai aucune notion d'orientation ...

Stiles : Alors débrouilles toi ! J'en ai marre , tu comprends ça ! Tu es peut peut être diabétique Derek . Mais moi je suis hyper actif . Et j'ai pas mes médicaments et je sens que je suis en train de manquer d'air ... D'oxygène . Si je fais un pas de plus , je vais finir par m'écrouler , c'est sur ... Alors autant rester ici et que ça se termine Derek car personne ne viendra pour nous . Il reste quatre heure avant de pouvoir déclarer notre disparition et personne le fera . Et même si on nous retrouvait .. Tu n'as pas quatre heures ... On est condamné .. Quoi qu'on fasse . On va mourir ici ... Ensemble Derek ... Voila notre punition ... Que ça te plaise ou non .

Puis Derek voyant Stiles comme ça , se rapprochait de lui , se mit accroupit et prit son visage entre ses mains ..

Derek : Ecoute moi bien Stiles Stilinksi ... Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ici d'accord . Tu veux que je te dise un truc . J'ai peut être des muscles et des abdos , mais c'est ça pas qui nous fera sortir d'ici . C'est toi .. Parce que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant . Tu comprends . Tu me donnes la force de continuer d'avancer ... Alors je vais pas t'abandonner ici , et si je dois te porter pour sortir , alors très bien . Je le ferais ... Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner , tu m'entends ...

Stiles le fixait , faiblement . Car la fatigue physique et morale avait vraiment prit le dessus .. Alors Derek le souleva , et le soutenait sur lui afin de lui permettre de tenir debout ...

Derek : Je suis la Stiles et je ne te lâcherais pas " fit il continuant de marcher jusqu'à trouver cette saleté d'entrée de conduit d'aération ...

Et voila qu'après un quart d'heure , Derek se stoppait net. Déposant gentiment et délicatement Stiles au sol ... Il leva les yeux au plafond ... Ça y est .. Ils y étaient ... Derek avait trouvé la bouche d'entrée du conduit d'aération ...

Derek : Stiles ... Ça y est .. On la trouvé ...

Mais celui ci n'eut aucune réponse ... Quand il se retourna , il vit un Stiles paisiblement en train de dormir . Tellement exténué .. Alors il s'approcha de lui , tentait de le réveiller en tapotant son visage ...

- _Je suis tellement fatigué " murmura Stiles . _

Alors Derek passa sa main sur son poignet et prit son pouls . Il appliquait la méthode qu'il avait apprise en cours pour prendre un pouls sans avoir de montre ou d'appareil adéquate .. Pouls régulier . Respiration normale . Stiles avait juste besoin de dormir ..

Alors Derek prit son le sac à dos de l'hyper actif , en sortit un tournevis et commençait à dévisser tant bien que mal les quatres vis de la grille . Après vingt minutes , il avait enfin fini par l'ouvrir ... Maintenant restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir derrière cette grille ..


	11. Bientôt la fin ?

Une fois la grille ouverte , Derek se dirigeait vers Stiles . Lui tapotant la joue afin de le réveiller .

Derek : Allez Stiles . Fais un effort . S'il te plait . On y est presque ... Allez bouges toi !

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse . Stiles était trop fatigué . Il lui fallait de l'eau . Et le seul endroit où il pouvait en trouver était là où ils avaient été drogué . Seul souci , c'était il y a des heures et Derek n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation . Donc sans réfléchir , Derek ouvrit le sac à dos et prit le plan que Stiles avait dessiné pour s'orienter dans tous ces couloirs .

- _Allez Derek . C'est le moment de prouver que tu peux t'orienter sans Stiles .. "_ Jura t'il à haute voix " .

Derek : Stiles . Ecoute . Je sais pas si tu m'entends . Mais si c'est le cas . Dis moi quelque chose . Fais un signe . N'importe quoi d'accord ..

Puis la , Stiles fit un léger mouvement de paupières mais très faiblement .

Derek : Ok . Bon écoute . Je reviens d'accord . Je dois aller chercher de l'eau. Tu en as besoin ... Je te promet que je ferais vite .. Si je me perd pas en chemin ...

Puis Derek partit en courant . Il courait dans tous les sens . Traversant les couloirs de pare en pare .

- _C'est pas vrai . Où est ce fichu buffet ! Derek bouges toi bordel ! _" se criant lui même dessus " .

Puis après vingt minutes . Enfin il trouva la pièce avec le buffet . Il retournait tout sur la table afin de trouver de l'eau . Puis il tomba sur deux bouteilles . Comme Stiles , il les examinait pour voir si elles étaient " normales " et si elles n'avaient pas été ouvertes . Mais elles étaient impeccables alors il les prit avec lui . Il en profitait pour examiner la nourriture . Parmi tout ce bordel , il devait bien y avoir de la nourriture saine . Alors il continuait de chercher quand il tomba sur des barres chocolatées . Sachets fermés . Pas de petit trou d'air . Rien . Alors il les prise aussi avec lui et balança tout dans le sac à dos avant de repartir rejoindre Stiles . Il mit beaucoup moins de temps pour le rejoindre . En effet , dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et il était déjà auprès du jeune Stilkinski . Alors il posa le sac à dos par terre , sortit une bouteille d'eau , s'installa derrière Stiles , posant sa tête sur ses genoux . La lui maintenant en arrière afin de lui ouvrir la bouche pour le faire boire . Stiles arrivait à boire . Il était faiblard mais commençait à serrer sa main sur la bouteille d'eau . Puis fini par boire d'une traite avant d'ouvrir ses yeux ..

Derek : Stiles ... Ça y est . T'es revenu ... " posant sa tête sur son front " .

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis tombé dans les vapes .

Derek : On peut dire ça . Ton corps t'a lâché c'est sur .

Stiles : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Derek : Rien . Laisse tomber . Est ce que tu peux te lever Stiles ? " passant devant lui , lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever " .

Stiles : Oui . Je crois que je peux faire ça .

Puis Stiles se levait trop vite et fit prit d'un vertige . Mais Derek avait eu un très bon réflexe et l'avait soutenu avant qu'il ne s'écroule à nouveau .

Stiles : Excuse moi .. J'ai pas fais exprès . " le fixant droit dans les yeux " .

Ce qui déstabilisa Derek .

Derek : Heu ... Ça va , t'excuse pas . Je t'ai ramené des barres de céréales . Tu as besoin de prendre des forces Stiles .

Stiles : Merci . Où est ce que t'as trouvé ça ?

Derek : Au buffet . Finalement je suis pas si nul que ça pour m'orienter .

Stiles : Faut croire que non ... Où alors tu avais une très bonne motivation ... Avoue le . Tu t'inquiétais pour moi .. " mangeant sa barre de céréale " .

Derek : Ça n'a rien à voir .

Stiles : Quoi ! Même pas un petit peu ...

Derek : Arrêtes tu veux .

Stiles : Tu sais je t'ai entendu Derek . Tu étais inquiet . Je le sais .

Derek : Si tu le sais . Pourquoi tu me demandes alors ?

Stiles : Je sais pas . Pour te faire crier ... Tu te rappelles . Je t'ai dis que tu étais sexy quand tu étais en colère ...

Derek : Et alors?

Stiles : Bas j'ai pas changé d'avis .

Derek : Je me demande si cette barre chocolatée n'était pas droguée ..

Stiles : Ça va Derek . Je rigole . Détends toi d'accord ... Alors pourquoi on est coincé ici .

Derek : Regarde par toi même " lui montrant la bouche d'aération " .

Stiles : C'est pas vrai . T'as réussi . On a notre ticket de sortie .

Derek : Ne sois pas si enthousiaste .. On a peut être trouvé les conduits d'aération . Mais on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là dedans . Ni même si il y a une sortie .

Stiles : Crois moi Derek . Il y a forcément une sortie . C'est obligé . Qui dit conduit d'aération dit ouverture sur quelque chose .

Derek : Si tu le dis ... Bon allez on y va .

Puis Derek balançait le sac à dos dans le conduit .

Derek : Allez à ton tour .

Stiles : Quoi ? Tu vas me balancer .

Derek : Mais non idiot . Bien que ce serait tentant . Je vais te faire la courte échelle .

Stiles : Ok .

Puis Derek aidait Stiles à monter dans le conduit .

Derek : Ça va ? T'es à ton aise .

Stiles : Ça va ? Mais toi comment tu vas faire ?

Derek : T'inquiète pas pour moi .

Puis la Derek se reculait , prit de l'élan avant de courir et de sauter d'un pas de géant jusqu'au conduit afin de se hisser dedans .. Stiles n'en revenait pas . Il avait la bouche grande ouverte ..

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles : Comment t'as fais ça ..

Derek : Des années de basket . Ça aide ..." Lui souriant " .

Stiles : Il y a quelque chose que tu sais pas faire sérieux ?

Derek : Avouer mes sentiments " lançait il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte " .

Stiles : Tu rigoles ? Toi . Derek Hale . Tu n'as jamais dis je t'aime .. À personne ...

Derek : Non . Pourquoi ça te surprend ?

Stiles : Je pensais que Derek Hale avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds ..

Derek : Je comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde veut me coller cette image .. Car c'est même pas vrai ..

Stiles : Attend . C'est évident . Y qu'à te regarder pour tomber sous le charme Derek . Grand . Brun . Beau avec ce petit côté ténébreux ... Cheveux impeccablement coiffés . Petite barbe de trois jours qui te donne un air diablement hot et sexy et je ne te parle même pas de tes abdos ...

Derek : Ça y est . Tu remets ça ... Dis donc .. Je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet .

Stiles : Hein .. Quoi ! Non . Pas du tout .. Pas à moi . Aux nanas Derek ..C'était une généralité .

Derek : Oui . Tu m'en diras tant ...

Stiles : Attends , tu ne me crois pas .

Derek : Non . Je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis Stiles .

Stiles : Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que tu me plais .. Que je suis intéressé par toi .

Derek : J'en sais rien . À toi de me le dire " fit il en approchant son visage près du sien " .

Stiles déglutit subitement .

Stiles : Heu .. Non ... Et puis merde .

D'un coup il se jeta sur Derek et l'embrassait , le faisant tomber à la renverse ... Derek fit surprit mais répondit à son baiser ... Lui prenant le visage entre ses mains ..

Derek : Je pensais que je ne te plaisais pas .

Stiles : J'ai menti . J'avoue , je suis coupable . Mais quitte à être coincé ici et quitte à mourir ici . Autant le faire en partant sans regrets ..

Derek : Sans regrets ?

Stiles : Aucun regrets Derek ..

Puis les deux hommes finirent par s'embrasser à nouveau . Derek adorait ça et aurait voulu éterniser ce moment . Mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de ne se sentir mal à cause de son diabète .

Derek : Ecoute Stiles . Bien que j'aime tes lèvres et tes baisers . On doit se ressaisir .

Stiles : Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Derek : Dis pas n'importe quoi " lui volant un baiser " . Mais on doit sortir d'ici . Je vais manquer d'insuline Stiles .. Tu ne voudrais pas que je tombe dans le coma .

Stiles : Certainement pas . Allons y alors . Mais je passe devant ..

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Parce que pas sur que j'arrive à me concentrer si tu étais devant moi Derek .. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires . Surtout maintenant ...

Derek sourit et acquiesça . Puis les deux hommes se mirent en marchent . Enfin si on pouvait dire . Car les pauvres étaient à genoux , presqu'à ramper pour avancer dans les conduits . Ils avaient parcouru pas mal de chemin déjà . Tourner à droite , à gauche . Sans vraiment savoir où aller . Ni même où ça les mènerait . Mais au moins ils essayaient ...

Stiels : Ça y est . J'aperçois de la lumière Derek .

Derek : T'es sérieux " arrivant à son niveau , le coinçant par la même occasion " . Donne moi le tournevis dans le sac à dos s'il te plait .

Stiles : Attend pas besoin .

Puis Stiles se tournait . Pieds vers la grille .

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles : Tu ne pourras pas atteindre les vis Derek . Elles sont à l'extérieur ... Alors laisse moi faire . Je n'ai pas peut être pas de muscle mais je suis très déterminé comme garçon .

Derek : Je vois ça .

Puis la , Derek se reculait un peu pour donner plus de place à Stiles . Et le plus jeune , se mit à taper de toutes ses forces trois fois dans la grille et celle ci céda . Puis il regardait face à lui . Et en effet , il aperçut de la verdure .. Ils étaient vientot dehors .

Stiles : On y est Derek . On est libre ..

Derek : Tant mieux ... Parce que la , il y a urgence .." Fit il le souffle court et fiévreux "

Stiles : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ? Je pensais qu'il te restait plus de temps avant ta prochaine dose ..

Derek : Faut croire que j'ai mal calculé ... Allez sortons d'ici .

Puis Stiles sortait le premier . C'était assez haut mais il s'en fichait . Il n'avait qu'une hâte . Sortir de cet enfer . Alors il ferma ses yeux et sautait sans réfléchir ... Puis ce fut au tour de Derek . Il sautait à son tour , tant bien que mal . Atterrissant presque sur Stiles ... Puis les deux hommes scrutèrent les alentours ..

Stiles : Tu sais où on est Derek ...

Derek : J'en ai une vague idée en effet .

Stiles : On est où ?

Derek : Dans une ancienne réserve almiche . Je pensais qu'elle avait été détruite ... Mais faut croire que non ..

Puis ils se retournèrent et virent le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient enfermés et ils comprirent pourquoi ils avaient mit autant de temps pour sortir de la dedans . Le bâtiment était immense . Puis Derek s'écroulait ...

Stiles : Hey , hey . Derek ! Non , non , non ... Fais pas ça .. Pas maintenant . T'as pas le droit . Pas après tout ça .. On est libre , t'entend . On est libre alors lèves toi d'accord " le secouant un peu " . Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ... Pas avant que tu m'ai entendu te dire " je t'aime " ... Derek ... Derek ...

Stiles sortit la dernière bouteille d'eau et en passa sur le visage à Derek ..

Puis soudain , une ombre .. Une silhouette . Puis une seconde silhouette fit son apparition derrière eux .. Ces silhouettes s'approchaient de plus en plus et venait se placer devant eux ...

Stiles : Scott ? Mais ... Qu'est-ce ... Tu ... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! " hurla t'il "

Scott était accompagné de son père . Raphael avait prit une dose d'insuline avec lui et allait piquer Derek quand Stiles s'interposait ..

Stiles : Donnez moi ça . Je vais le faire .. " lui arrachant la dose de ses mains " .

Puis Stiles , piquait à nouveau Derek comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire . Celui ci commençait à émerger doucement et quand il rouvrait ses yeux , il aperçut Scott .

Derek : Scott ? Mais qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? T'as fais comment pour t'échapper ?

Stiles : Laisse tomber Derek . Je crois que depuis le début , tu avais raison ... C'est Scott qui était derrière tout ça ...

Derek : Quoi ...

Puis tous se fixèrent , sans dire un mot . Derek et Stiles étonnés et énervés . Raphael et Scott , prêt à s'expliquer ..


	12. Répercussions

Les quatre hommes étaient toujours là , à se fixer . Mais s'en était de trop pour Stiles .

Scott : Avant de vous énerver , laissez moi vous expliquer d'accord .

Stiles : Alors depuis le début , c'est toi ... C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça Scott . Donc ce qui s'est passé au loft , ce n'était qu'une mascarade ... Tu n'as jamais été enlevé . Tu as tout monté , de toute pièce . " demanda t'il se relevant " .

Derek suivit et se levait à son tour .

Derek : Alors c'est vrai .. C'était toi ? ... Scott !

Scott : Oui . J'ai tout orchestré . Pour que vous compreniez ce que ça fait que d'être piégé !

Stiles : Quoi . D'être piégé .. Tu rigoles la j'espère .

Scott : Non , c'est pas drôle Stiles . J'ai passé l'année entière à subir toutes vos blagues et vos conneries sans jamais rien dire . Sans jamais broncher ...Mais celles d'hier étaient de trop .. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase .. Et puis vous avez touché à mes oréos les gars ...

Derek : Pardon ? T'es en train de nous dire que tu as fais tout ça à cause d'un putain de gâteau ... C'est vraiment ce que je viens d'entendre ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi !

Stiles : Et vous bien sur , vous étiez de mèche " s'adressant à Raphael " .

Raphael : Disons que j'étais là juste pour vérifier que les choses n'aillent pas trop loin et que personne ne soit blessé ...

Stiles : Que les choses n'aillent ... Vous plaisantez ! On n'avait ni eau ni nourriture puisque celle ci était droguée ! Aucune issue . Rien !

Scott: Stiles calmes toi " posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami " .

Mais sans crier gare , Stiles lui mit un bon crochet du droit dans la mâchoire , si violent , qu'il avait pu entendre ses os craquer sous la force du coup ... Et bien sur , Scott voulu répliquer ...

Raphael : Hey , hey ! ... Calmez vous d'accord ! Tout le monde se calme maintenant ..." séparant les deux jeunes " .

Stiles : Il m'en faudra bien plus que ça pour me calmer ... Putain mais réveillez vous bordel ! Derek a failli mourir la dedans ... Vous en êtes conscient ? Et la bouffe était droguée . Est ce qu'au moins vous vous êtes demandé quelles conséquences ça aurait pu avoir avoir pour Derek à cause de son diabète ! Et vous voulez que je me calme ... Si on avait pas réussi à sortir de là . Vous seriez venu nous chercher ... Merde ! Raphael . Vous avez quoi . Genre trente cinq , quarante ans ... Et vous cautionnez ça .. Sérieux ..

Raphael : Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fais . Mais à aucun moment votre vie était en danger .. À ton avis , qui a été chercher de l'insuline et qui l'a déposé dans cet établi ... Notre but n'était pas de vous faire peur ou de vous blesser .. Juste de vous donner une leçon ...

Derek : Vous nous avez enfermé parce que Scott , ici présent , n'a pas supporté quelques petites blagues ...

Scott : Quelques petites blagues .. Tu as la mémoire bien courte ... Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que vous m'avez fait subir pendant un ... C'est long une année Derek ...

Les plus âgés , voyant comment tournait les choses , décidaient de ne plus dire un mot et de laisser les deux meilleurs amis s'expliquer ...

Stiles : Ok . On t'a pourri la vie avec nos blagues . Et je veux bien reconnaître , que parfois , elles étaient douteuses ... Je l'avoue ... Mais là . Ce que tu as fais . C'est .. Ça dépasse tout ce qu'on a pu te faire en un an Scott ... Ça dépasse tout entendement . Visiblement tu .. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait que d'être enfermé sans avoir aucun espoir ... Te disant que quoi que tu puisses faire ou que tu puisses tenter . Tu finiras par rester coincé et crever parce que personne ne viendra te chercher ... J'ai failli nous tuer avec Derek en fabriquant cette bombe . On aurait pu y rester ! Est ce que tu te rends comptes des conséquences .. Parce que je suis pas sûr que tu réalises vraiment tu vois ... Je savais que tu étais capable de beaucoup de choses Scott . Mais là , ça a été trop loin ... Beaucoup trop loin .

Derek : Il a pas tort . Tu aurais pu venir nous parler tout simplement ... Et on se serait calmé .

Scott : J'ai déjà essayé , tu te rappelles !. Vous m'avez foutez la paix , ça oui. Mais ça n'a duré qu'une toute petite semaine ... Sept jours ! C'est impossible de parler sérieusement quand vous êtes ensemble .. Vous n'êtes que de gros gamins .. Alors ok , j'ai peur être exagéré la chose en vous piégeant à votre tour . Mais au final .. Çe n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ...

Stiles : Un juste retour des choses hein " lui mettant à nouveau son poing sur le nez " ... J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça . Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait , quand je t'ai vu derrière cet écran , assit sur ta chaise ligoté et bâillonné .. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue parce qu'en étant deux , on était même pas capable de trouver une saleté de sortie . Alors je me demandais , comment toi , tout seul et attaché , tu aurais pu t'en sortir ... Je ... J'ai même plus envie de discuter . On a pourri ton année ok . On est coupable . Mais toi , tu viens de pourrir notre vie .

Scott : Stiles .. S'il te plaît ..

Stiles : Ne me touche pas .. Je veux .. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon père parce que je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant de toute cette mascarade et il doit être complètement flippé .. Alors merci Scott . Parce qu'à cause de toi, je vais devoir affronter mon père et devoir me trouver une bonne excuse ... Je vais devoir lui raconter pourquoi j'ai disparu pendant presque vingt quatre heures sans lui avoir téléphoner ni même envoyer un message ... Comme si j'avais besoin de ça franchement ... Alors merci ... Vraiment ... Et vous monsieur FBI , vous devriez avoir honte ... Là , bizarrement les lois , elles vous sont passées au dessus . Vous qui avez toujours pris un malin plaisir à emmerder mon père pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ... Mais bien sur , vous étiez trop fier pour l'admettre ... Bravo la police ... " fit il commençant à partir " ...

Derek : Attends Stiles ..

Stiles : Laisse moi tranquille Derek ... J'ai besoin d'être seul pour digérer tout ça tu vois .. On se verra plus tard d'accord .. Mais avant de partir je veux être sur que tu ailles bien ..

Derek : Ça va .. Je t'assure je vais bien ..

Stiles : Y en a au moins un sur deux ... C'est cool .. Je t'appelle ok ..

Derek : Comme tu veux " fit il tristement " .

Scott : Laisse moi te raccompagner au moins . On est a vingt bornes de chez toi ...

Stiles : Je préfère marcher . Et plus je serais loin de toi et mieux ce sera ok ... Alors fou moi la paix . Et retournes avec ton père trouver d'autres victimes à martyriser ... Mais , s'il te plaît .. Oublie moi ...

Puis Stiles partit . Derek avait demandé à Raphael de le déposer à l'hôpital afin de faire des examens sanguins , pour être sur du taux de son diabète . Car même si Stiles lui avait injecté de l'insuline , n'oublions pas qu'il n'avait pas de montre , alors comment savoir si il avait prit les bonnes doses ou s'il n'en avait pas trop prit justement . Quand à Scott , lui , rentrait sur son vélo ...

Stiles après une heure trente de marche était enfin arrivé chez lui . Il priait que son père ne soit pas à la maison . Car on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il était présentable . Ça non . Il avait des blessures au visage suite à cette fameuse explosion . Il était sale , trempé et sentait tout , sauf le parfum .. Alors c'est discrètement qu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui . Personne à l'horizon à première vue . Alors il se précipitait dans l'escalier , allait jusque dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements propres pour ensuite prendre une bonne douche .. Vingt minutes plus tard , il descendit . Son père n'était toujours pas rentré , alors il se dirigeait dans la salon pour regarder la télé afin de se détendre un peu . En temps normal , il se serait précipité dans le frigo , mais l'aveu et la trahison de son ami , lui avait clairement coupé l'appétit .. En passant près du canapé , il vit le voyant du répondeur clignoter alors il écoutait le message ..

- _Stiles , je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre sur ton portable . Je sais que tu es en cours , mais si tu ne me vois pas ce soir , ne t'inquiètes pas . On a été appelé sur une affaire urgente dans le comté voisin . Je ne rentrerais que demain soir .. Fais attention à toi et sois prudent sur la route . À demain fils . Je t'aime ._

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait rire , pleurer ou crier ... Son père , n'était même pas au courant de sa disparition . Quelque part il se sentait soulagé car il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire sur son absence prolongée . En revanche , il devrait quand même s'expliquer pour ses blessures . Car même si elles étaient propres et moins visibles , elles étaient toujours là ..

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées et Stiles s'était endormi sur le canapé , quand il fit réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée . Il se levait et aperçut son père . Il se précipitait vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras ...

Stiles : Tu es rentré ...

John : Oui . Tu n'as pas reçu mon message sur le répondeur ..

Stiles : Si bien sur . Mais quand le comté voisin demande l'aide de ton bureau , c'est que ça doit être assez grave . Alors je suis content que tu n'es rien , c'es tout .. Affaire difficile je suppose ...

John : Pas tant que ça en fait .. Il s'agissait d'une disparition . Une petite fille . C'est compliqué . Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre ... On l'a retrouvé et on l'a ramené à ses parents ... Et toi . Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage ?..

Stiles : Oh . Tu parles de ça " montrant ses marques et coupures " . C'est rien . Une mauvaise chute sur le terrain de lacrosse . Tu me connais moi et ma maladresse . Je suis tombé , et bien sur à côté du gazon ...

John : Oui . Tu t'es pas loupé ... Tu vas bien ?

Stiles : Oui papa . Ça va ... Je vais aller me coucher , je suis fatigué et puis demain j'ai cours ..

John : Depuis quand tu es devenu raisonnable ?

Stiles : Quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

John : Parce qu'en temps normal , je dois me battre pour que tu te couches tôt ...

Stiles : Oui je sais .. Mais comme je t'ai dis , je suis fatigué et ma gamelle ne m'aide pas . J'ai un peu mal à la tête .

John : Tu as pris un médicament ..

Stiles : Oui . Une aspirine .. Ça devrait plus tarder à faire effet maintenant .

John : D'accord . Files te coucher alors . On se voit demain .. Bonne nuit .

Stiles : Bonne nuit papa " le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras " .

Puis celui monta dans sa chambre .. Il se mit directement dans son lit quand son portable se mit à vibrer . Il venait de recevoir un message de Derek .

- _J'espère ne pas te déranger . Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ._

- _Avec le temps , j'irais mieux . Merci de t'en inquiéter . J'allais me coucher alors je te laisse . Bonne nuit_

- _D'accord . Bonne nuit Stiles . On se voit bientôt ?_

- _Je t'enverrais un message Derek ou je passerais .. À plus tard ._..

Stiles éteignit son portable pour ne plus être dérangé . Puis il se rallongea dans son lit et se mit à penser . Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ses dernières vingt quatres heures et en voulait vraiment à son ami .. Son frère comme il l'appelait . Ok il savait qu'il n'avait pas été cool avec lui et qu'il avait dépassé les bornes avec ses blagues , mais de là , à le kidnapper et l'enfermer .. C'était plutôt violent comme punition . Et Stiles aurait du mal à digérer ou même à pardonner . Puis il se souvenu de quelque chose . Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit à Derek en sortant de cet enfer quand celui ci se sentait au plus mal à cause de son diabète . Stiles lui avait dit " _je t'aime_ " , et là il percutait

- _Oh merde .. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis .._.

Puis il s'endorme paisiblement ...


	13. En pleine réflexion

Une semaine était passée . Stiles avait fait son maximum pour éviter Scott et vive versa . Stiles n'était pas allé voir Derek et n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages . En effet , celui ci avait dû lui laisser une centaine de messages en une semaine .

" - _Stiles dis moi juste comment tu vas je m'inquiète . _

_- S'il te plaît , répond moi sinon je vais devenir fou . _

- _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu m'ignores comme ça ... "_

Stiles ne savait plus trop où il en était . Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir . Son père avait remarqué que celui ci n'allait pas très bien , mais il n'insistait pas non plus . Il sentait que son fils n'allait pas bien mais il avait besoin de comprendre ...

On était vendredi et Stiles était déjà prêt pour partir en cours . Il avait rejoint son père dans la cuisine pour petit déjeuner .

Stiles : Salut papa " mordant dans un croissant à pleine bouche " .

John : Déjà prêt ? Tu es bien matinal dis moi .

Stiles : Oui , j'arrivais plus à dormir . Alors au lieu de rester dans mon lit comme une larve , je me suis levé ..

Mais Stiles vit bien l'expression du visage de son père , alors il décida de percer l'abcès .

Stiles : Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça .

John : Rien . Laisse tomber . Ça ne me regarde pas .

Stiles : Arrêtes . Je te connais . Si tu me poses pas ta question , ça va te ronger toute la journée . Tu vas finir par mal bosser et après t'auras des ennuis ... Alors , s'il te plait . Dis moi ce qui va pas .

John : En fait je m'inquiète pour toi fiston .

Stiles : Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter .

John : Écoute , je vais être honnête avec toi . Tu ne dors plus . Tu ne manges quasiment rien . Tu as toujours l'air ... " absent " ... Et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état , c'était suite à la mort de ta mère ... Alors ... Je me demande ce qu'il y a parce que je me fais du souci pour toi .

Stiles : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire papa . Tout va bien , je te le promet . C'est juste que ... C'est pas une bonne semaine . C'est tout . Mais ça passera ..

John : Mais il n'y a pas que ça . J'ai parlé avec Melissa . Elle m'a dit que Scott et toi ne vous parliez plus . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes comme des frères pourtant . Et tu as aussi mit Derek de côté ... Je comprend plus rien . Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?...

Stiles : Non . Il ne s'est rien passé . Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ...

John : Je ne sais pas . J'essaie juste de comprendre .

Stiles : Il n'y a rien a comprendre . Écoute . Je te promet que je vais mieux manger et dormir un peu plus " s'approchant de son père " . Tout ira bien d'accord alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ...

John : Si tu avais des problèmes . Tu m'en parlerais ?

Stiles : Bien sûr et tu le sais . Mais tout va bien ok ... Je dois y aller sinon je vais finir par être en retard au Lycée .

John : Ok .. Je te crois alors ...

John prit son fils dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir .

John : Bonne journée .

Stiles : Merci à toi aussi . À ce soir .

Puis Stiles partit au bahut .. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il cogitait . Une semaine à penser à ce que Scott lui avait fait . Mais pas seulement à lui , aussi à Derek . Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir , dans l'ensemble , ce n'était pas si méchant et il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire . Mais si Stiles se sentait aussi mal , ce n'était pas à cause du fait d'avoir été piégé dans cet entrepôt . Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça ... Il avait pas mal réfléchit et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il passerait voir Scott après les cours ..

La journée passait à une vitesse folle et les cours étaient terminés . Stiles grimpa dans sa jeep et se rendait directement chez Scott . Arrivé , il frappa . C'est Scott qui lui ouvrit . Celui ci fit très surprit car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa visite .

Scott : Stiles ?

Stiles : Hey .. Salut .. Je peux entrer ..

Scott : Heu oui .. Bien sur . Vas y rentre .

Puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Scott .

Scott : Alors . Qu'est-ce que tu fais là . Tu vas encore me frapper ...

Stiles : Non . Dis pas n'importe quoi .. Je suis venu discuter ...

Scott : Écoute Stiles , je suis désolé d'accord . Je ..

Stiles : Tais toi et laisse moi parler d'accord ... Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser parce que c'est pas à toi que j'en veux . Même si ce jour là , j'étais vraiment plus qu'en colère . J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça . Et s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est bien moi . Et personne d'autre .

Scott : Quoi ? Je suis largué là ...

Stiles : Tu avais raison depuis le début . Je suis qu'un gamin .. Sarcastique et qui n'en rate pas une . Parce que je suis comme ça et que j'y peux rien . Alors ouais , je me suis bien marré en te faisant toutes ces blagues pourries . Mais je ne me suis jamais mis à ta place . Pas une seule fois . J'ai jamais pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir chaque jour .. Chaque semaine .. Je veux dire .. On est comme des frères et je t'ai pourri la vie . Car c'est pas toi qui a pourri la mienne .. Et je suis désolé pour tout ça . Et je te promet qu'à l'avenir , ça ne se reproduira pas Scott ...

Scott : Pourquoi tu as réagis si violemment alors .. Je comprend pas . Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça ..

Puis Stiles baissa sa tête et son regard ..

Scott : Stiles , s'il te plaît ..

Stiles : J'ai réagi comme ça parce que ... Je n'étais pas seul là-dedans Scott . Derek était avec moi . Et il est diabétique .. Et plus les heures passaient et plus je le voyais s'affaiblir ... Et je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de le sauver ... Et ... Ça m'a fait penser à ma mère tout ça ...

Scott : Quoi ?

Stiles : Avant qu'elle ne meurt . Elle était .. Faible .. Elle avait souvent de la fièvre . Elle ne pouvait plus marcher et c'est à peine si elle pouvait parler ... Et puis , elle est morte , comme ça et mon père n'était pas présent ce jour là ... Et moi je rien pu faire pour la sauver .. Alors quand j'ai vu Derek dans cet état ... Je .. Je sais pas . Tout m'est revenu au visage .. Et je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête ... Et si j'étais pas capable de le sauver lui non plus ... Ça m'obsédait ... Parce que je me persuadais que tout le monde mourait autour de moi et que c'était uniquement de ma faute . Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort ou assez courageux ... Alors oui . Je suis devenu dingue et j'ai perdu la tête ..

Scott commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux en écoutant le récit de son ami ...

Scott : Stiles .. Je .. Je suis désolé .. J'avais pas pensé à ça ...

Stiles : Le pire dans tout ça , c'est que je ne t'en veux même pas . C'est à moi que j'en veux . Parce que j'ai toujours pris la vie comme une grande rigolade et que ça ne m'a apporté que des ennuis ... Mais grâce à cette expérience , je pense que j'ai compris pas mal de choses . Déjà j'ai compris que les blagues c'était terminé . Ça tu peux me croire mon pote , c'est fini " fit il rigolant , tout en laissant couler une larme " .

Scott rigola à son tour ..

Scott : Écoute Stiles . Je sais que j'ai été loin pour vous punir Derek et toi . Je le reconnais . Mais je veux que tu saches , qu'à aucun moment votre vie n'était menacée .. Je te le promet ..

Stiles : Je sais et je te crois . Sinon tu n'aurais pas mis ton père dans la combine .. Mais je dois avouer que t'as fais très fort . Franchement très fort Scott .

Scott : Est ce que ça veut dire qu'on est plus fâché ..

Stiles : On l'a jamais été . C'est juste moi .. J'étais en colère après moi et quelque part je le suis toujours .

Scott : Pourquoi ? Pour ta mère .

Stiles : Oui ... Mais pas que pour ça . Pour tout en fait . Mais surtout parce que je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir . Et que je fais du mal autour de moi et que je m'en rend même pas compte ..

Puis il y eu un silence ...

Scott : Tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute pour ta mère . Tu le sais , n'est ce pas ?

Stiles : Je sais . Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant .

Scott : Je sais bien " posant sa main sur son épaule " .

Stiles : Bon allez . Fini de parler de tout ça ok ... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce week-end ?

Scott : J'en sais rien . En temps normal je traine avec mon meilleur pote . On s'affale dans le canapé , on joue a des jeux videos tout en mangeant pleins de cochonneries ...

Stiles : Mais c'est qui ce pote ?

Puis les deux amis se mirent à rirent ...

Scott : Alors ça te tente ?

Stiles : Carrément . Je passe demain pour quinze heure alors .. Mais là , en attendant , il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un ..

Scott : Derek ?

Stiles : Quoi ? Non ... Pas du tout ... Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ..

Scott : Pas à moi . Est ce que je dois te rappeler que je pouvais tout voir dans cet entrepôt .

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer ...

Stiles : Tu pouvais tout ... Voir ... Je veux dire ... Vraiment tout ...

Scott : Tout Stiles ...

Stiles : Ok cool . Heu .. Je dois vraiment y aller là " se grattant la tête " .

Puis Stiles partit comme une flèche , rouge de honte ... Après vingt minutes en voiture , il se trouvait devant la porte du loft de Derek ... Celui ci venait ouvrir et restait comme un idiot en voyant Stiles devant le bas de sa porte ..

Derek : Stiles ? ...


	14. Franche discussion

Derek était tellement surprit par la visite de Stiles qu'il ne lui proposa même pas d'entrer .

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles : Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou on va parler par porte interposée ...

Derek prit un grande inspiration puis soupira .

Derek : Non . Vas y rentre ..

Stiles : Merci .

Derek : Alors je t'écoute . Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait des jours que j'essaie de t'avoir au téléphone . Que je t'envoie des messages mais rien . Tu m'as laissé comme ça . Sans réponses . Sans nouvelles ... Tu m'as carrement ignoré ... Et là , tu débarques , l'air de rien . Comme si tout était normal ...

Stiles : T'es en colère . Bien . Ce sera plus facile comme ça ..

Derek : Plus facile pour quoi ?

Stiles : Pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ...

Derek : Bien . Alors vas y je t'écoute " lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé " .

Alors , celui ci prit place et s'assit .

Stiles : Déjà je veux que tu saches que j'ai pas cherché à t'ignorer ou à t'éviter cette semaine . J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir et de prendre du recul .

Derek : Première nouvelle .

Stiles : Tout ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt ou tout ce qui a pu se passer ne doit pas se reproduire et ne se reproduira pas . Parce qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble .

Derek : Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

Stiles : Oui Derek . Je le suis . On était pas nous même . On a été drogué et on était enfermé . Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je me suis laissé emporter par tout ça . Parce que j'ai cru qu'on allait y rester . Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin . Et je voudrais m'excuser pour ça .

Derek : T'excuser . Seconde nouvelle . Et pourquoi hein ! Pour m'avoir laissé espérer Stiles . Pour m'avoir fait croire que tu tenais à moi ou pour m'avoir dis que tu m'aimais ! Alors ... Je t'écoute ...

Stiles : Pour toutes ces raisons je suppose . J'ai pas été correct et comme je te l'ai dis , je me suis laissé emporter . J'ai joué avec toi et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça ...

Derek commençait à être énervé mais surtout , il était très blessé . Mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître devant Stiles , même si ça lui était insoutenable .

Derek : Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Stiles Stilinksi . Je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis .. On était piégé , c'est vrai . Et j'avoue que ça ne me plaisait pas non plus de me retrouver enfermé avec toi . Malgré qu'on s'entende super bien . Mais on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on a quoi que ce soit en commun ... Et je te rappelle que je t'ai pas forcé à m'embrasser ...

Stiles : Tu as raison . C'est vrai . On a rien en commun Derek . C'est pour ça que tu dois oublier tout ce qui a pu se passer dans cet entrepôt .

Derek : Je peux pas oublier . Tu ... Tu t'es battu pour moi . Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous sortir de cette galère Stiles . Tu as remué ciel et terre pour que je ne puisse pas sombrer à cause de mon diabète . Alors oses me dire en face . En me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu n'as rien ressenti dans cet enfer ... Et après . Seulement après , je te foutrai la paix et je sortirais de ta vie ...

Stiles : Ce que j'ai ressenti ou non n'a rien à voir Derek .

Derek : Au contraire ! Ça a tout à voir ! Tu es là . Tu te pointes chez moi . Pour me dire que nous deux c'est impossible et que tu ne ressens rien ... Pourquoi t'es venu Stiles . Un message aurait suffit ... Alors pourquoi tu t'es déplacé . Sois honnête .

Stiles : Parce que je suis quelqu'un de correcte et que je voulais te le dire face à face .

Derek : Pourquoi ? Pour me voir m'effondrer suite à tes aveux .. Parce que ça te fait plaisir ou que ça t'amuse !

Stiles : Non , c'est pas ça .

Derek : Tu veux que je te dise c'est quoi ton problème . C'est que tu n'assumes pas . Et tu préfères te dire que tout ça s'est fait sous l'adrénaline , la solitude ou même la peur de mourir si ça t'arranger . Mais tu te mens à toi même . Tu dis être correcte avec moi . Alors commence par l'être avec toi même en étant honnête sur toi et ce que tu ressens . Sinon tu peux partir d'ici , ne pas te retourner et ne jamais revenir . Ça m'ira aussi .

Stiles : Très bien ... On s'est tout dit alors ... Au revoir Derek et prends soin de toi ...

Puis Stiles commençait à partir , et arrivé devant la porte , Derek décidait de jouer le tout pour le tout ...

Derek : Stiles ?

Celui ci se retournait .

Derek : Si jamais tu franchis cette porte , ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir . Et si tu passes cette porte . Considère qu'on ne se connaît plus car je t'oublierais et t'effacerais de ma vie ... Et que jamais ... T'entends , jamais je ne te referais revenir dedans ...

Stiles avait la main sur la poignée . Il voulait quitter le loft mais quelque chose l'en empêchait . En effet , il savait ce que ressentait Derek , maintenant encore plus qu'hier . Mais lui non plus , n'était pas indifférent . Il l'avait aussi dans la peau . C'était tellement fort et violent que ça le faisait flipper . Cet amour le consumait littéralement . Alors celui ci décida , malgré tout de lâcher la poignée , se retourna et se précipitait vers Derek ...

Stiles : Tu ne comprends pas que si je fais ça , c'est pour te préserver et te protéger ...

Derek : Mais me protéger de quoi !

Stiles : De moi Derek ! Te protéger de moi ... Je peux pas nier ce que je ressens pour toi , c'est vrai . Mais je peux l'éviter .

Derek : Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur hein ! Moi ? Le regard des autres ? Le fait de ne pas assumer ...

Stiles : Non . Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça . J'ai peur de moi et de mes réactions . Je t'ai littéralement dans la peau ... Je t'aime tellement que c'est en train de me tuer .. Et ... Je ne sais pas comment gérer et canaliser tout ça . Et si je ne peux pas contrôler mes émotions , je finirais forcément par te blesser et te faire du mal . Et c'est la dernière chose que je veux . Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi . Je suis nocif et je ne t'apporterais rien de bon ... Crois moi ... Laisses moi partir avant de souffrir ...

Derek : C'est pas la première fois que je souffrirais Stiles . Et tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de juger ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ... Pourquoi tu te tortures autant . " posant sa main sur son visage " .

Stiles : Fais pas ça s'il te plaît ...

Derek : Fais pas quoi ...

Stiles : Ça . Me prendre le visage , me caresser la joue ... " se reculant d'un pas et lui tournant le dos " . Écoute . Je ne vais pas te dire que je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous , parce que ce serait faux . Et parce que je ne regrette rien ... Et que si j'avais été plus malin , je n'aurais jamais fabriqué cette bombe ... Pour pouvoir rester un peu longtemps enfermé avec toi ... Mais tu étais malade ... Quelle genre de personne j'aurais été si j'avais fais passer mes petits désirs avant ta santé ... J'aurais été incapable de me regarder devant mon miroir .

Derek : Mais tu ne l'as pas fais Stiles !. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois dans cet entrepôt . Alors remets de l'ordre dans ta tête et arrêtes de réfléchir . Ça va finir par te tuer sinon ...

Stiles : Je sais que t'as raison ... Mais je sais pas si j'en serais capable . Mais crois moi , si j'avais du donner ma vie pour sauver la tienne dans cette galère , je l'aurais fais et sans aucune hésitation ...

Derek : Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Tu peux pas me balancer ça et partir...

Stiles : J'ai peur de me dévoiler et de me donner à toi pour qu'ensuite tu me jettes ou que je te perde ... Parce que je sais que je ne le supporterais pas ...

Derek : Tu sais , si tout le monde pensait comme toi . La terre serait dépeuplée ..

Stiles : Te moque pas d'accord . C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça ..

Derek : Je ne me moque pas . Et non ... Ce n'est pas compliqué . C'est toi qui complique tout . Je t'aime et j'ai pas peur de te le dire même si je dois t'avouer que c'est une grande première pour moi . Après tout , tu l'as dis toi même . Je suis un homme à femmes . Mais j'ai pas envie de me cacher ni de me voiler la face . À quoi ça servirait . Je ne veux pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi fort que l'amour ... Celui que j'éprouve pour toi .. Et toi ? Tu es prêt à laisser passer ça Stiles ?

Stiles : Je sais pas ... Tout ça me fait peur ... Et je .. Je t'aime aussi Derek . Je te l'ai déjà dis et je sais que tu m'as entendu . Alors je ne peux pas vraiment le cacher , car ce ne sont pas des mots qu'on balance comme ça dans le vent . Juste pour le fun ... Si je m'engage sur ce terrain là . Je veux dire . Si je décide d'assumer totalement mes sentiments pour toi , tu devras me promettre de ne jamais m'abandonner Derek .. Parce que ...

Derek : Je te le promet .. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais et peu importe ce qu'il se passera par la suite . Si je dois partir ou si tu décides de me quitter . Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ... Je te le promet sur ma vie .. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ..

Stiles : Oui je sais ...

Derek : Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose en retour ..

Stiles : Dis moi , je t'écoute ...

Derek : Promet moi de ne pas avoir peur ou que si c'est le cas , je veux que tu me confies tes craintes ... Tes doutes et tes inquiétudes ... Tu te sens capable de faire ça ..

Stiles : Oui . Je te le promet Derek ..

Derek : Très bien " lui souriant et caressant sa joue " .

Puis doucement son visage se rapprochait de celui de Stiles et leurs lèvres finirent par s'effleurer , se rencontrer et se toucher . Et c'est main dans la main , doigts entrelacés , qu'ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser . Leurs langues finirent par entrer dans une danse érotique et sensuelle ... Peu à peu les deux amants se laissèrent totalement envahir par leurs émotions et leurs sentiments .. Tous deux se retrouvèrent torse nu . Leurs mains exploitaient chaque parcelle de leur peau douce et chaude .

Derek : Tu as peur ?

Stiles : Non et toi ?

Derek : Pas tant que je suis avec toi .

Puis ils finirent dans le lit , complètement nus . Et Derek offrit la plus belle nuit d'amour à Stiles . À la fois existante , envoûtante et désirable . Quand au plus jeune , il offrit à Derek une nuit plus qu'agréable , attirante et très enviable ...

C'est après cette nuit de folie et très intense , que les deux hommes décidèrent de vivre leur amour au grand jour . Personne ne leur en tenait rigueur et leurs amis étaient même plutôt contents et heureux pour eux ... Scott peut être même plus que d'autres . Quand à John , il n'avait aucun préjugés . Au contraire , tout ce qu'il voulait , c'était le bonheur de son fils et Derek était la personne qui le rendait heureux , alors John ne trouvait rien à redire à cela ... Et c'est comme ça , que parti d'une blague de trop , les deux hommes se retrouvèrent piégés et coincés dans ce qui semblait être en enfer . Mais un enfer qui les avait finalement aidé à se rapprocher , se livrer et dévoiler ainsi leurs sentiments cachés ...


End file.
